What If?
by Reaper85
Summary: What if it wasn't Kate that died on the rooftop on that fateful day, but Tony? All good things must come to an end, mustn't they?
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

**A/N: **

**So me and my friend Love the stories when Kate comes back and tells everyone that she faked her death, but there are hardly any that are of Tony faking his death for some reason or another and coming back, so this is one.**

**We love Kate, and we Love Tate, and miss her a lot.**

"shooter!"

Both men turned to watch as Kate flew through the air as a member of the terrorist cell fired from his position from behind the door, Tony saw her hit the floor and felt his heart stop, she wasn't moving, she couldn't be..., No it wasn't worth thinking about, Kate isn't..., he heard Gibbs fire off the last of his magazine at the concealed shooter as he advanced towards his location.

Tony instantly rushed to Kate's side and rolled her over, Gibbs dropped down on his other side and undid her jacket, both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the golden bronze bullet embedded in the vest she was wearing, Kate groaned and opened her eyes, she looked shocked as she saw a small amount of tears in Tonys, but before she could say anything she heard his voice, it was strained from where he was trying to keep it fairly normal.

"You Ok?" he asked softly.

"I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo, what do you think?" she replied, her tone the same as the rest of their office banter, but she wanted so desperately to tell him that she just wanted him to hold her.

"You wont be going to palates class tomorrow?" Tony stated with a soft sniff and smile.

Kate knew he was holding back the tears that threatened to fall, she'd never seen Tony DiNozzo cry, hell she'd been there with him when he was on his death bed, and still he didn't well up, she did, god did she cry in Ducky's arms, so many emotions, so many things she had to tell him, but she didn't have time, she had prayed that she could have time to tell him how she really felt, how mad he made her, how annoyingly charming he was, and how he made her knees go weak with just a smile, how she longed to hold him in her arms and call him hers, how she had drawn a picture of them at there wedding day, and even a picture of what there baby might of looked like, and to her gratitude she was awarded such time, but then came the fear of rejection, what if he didn't feel the same, what if he just wanted to love her and leave her? What if only he saw her as a sister like figure? But looking in his watery eyes now, today, she knew she had nothing to fear, that the attraction wasn't just one way, that he wasn't going to leave her after getting her bed, that he was going to be there through thick and thin, he was in Love with her just as she was with him.

Kate was helped to her feet by both men, her eyes never leaving Tonys, until they had to, until Gibbs turned her to face him.

"protection details over Kate" he stated softly yet still holding a commanding edge to it.

Kate groaned, too much movement to soon for someone who had just been shot, and the worst part was, she wasn't even looking at the man she wanted to be looking at.

The sun was setting, the carrier would be unloading her sailors to the gathered friends and families that had been waiting for them, there was a cool breeze kissing the sweet of her forehead and she could feel Tonys strong hands holding her up, Kate Todd felt safe hell she felt Loved.

"You did good" Tony stated softly, as he rubbed her back.

She could hear the relief that it was over and the pride he felt for her in his tone and she smiled.

"For once," Gibbs started as he started to undo the vest Kate was wearing, was he...smiling a little to? "DiNozzos right" he finished with a much more visible smile.

Kate had to laugh, she simply had to, today really had been full of surprises, she had found out, straight from the man himself that Tony was in Love with her, alright, so he hadn't said it, but the eyes speak volumes more than words, and then Gibbs smiled, he actually smiled and meant it.

"Wow," she laughed "I thought I'd die before I Ever-" she never finished that sentence as the next thing she felt was warm liquid splash across her left cheek, then a few seconds later she heard the distance yet distinctive sound of a rifle being fired.

Then came the thud, something she didn't so much hear, but felt, it seemed to make her legs go week and she knew before she even turned to see, she knew it was Tony, she knew that the warm liquid on her face wasn't his spit or water, it was his blood, and she knew that, that thud she had just felt, the thud that echoed through her entire body and splinted her racing heart was his lifeless body hitting the roof. Everything slowed down, Gibbs turned raised his empty sig at the roof in the distance and said something, she couldn't hear what, she all she could do was shake, from the tips of her toes to the longest strand of hair on her head, she shook, at first it was fear, fear that that bullet nearly hit her, that she nearly died, then she shook because she was crying, she had turned and looked down and there, by her feet was the lifeless yet still slightly smiling body of the man she loved.

Blood pooled from the back of his head and as a single tear trickled from his right, cold lifeless eye, she fell to her knees, her shaking hands covering her mouth, trying to prevent the scream she knew that was coming, and then, when Gibbs was by her side, it came, a single word but said in such a way that it would of broken a thousand hearts from just hearing it.

"NOOOOO!"

It Took both Gibbs and McGee to pull Kate off of Tonys cold corpse, she was holding onto his vest as though it was her life line, tears flowing freely from her eyes and sobs escaped her lips, Both men had to use there full strength to pull the broken woman away to allow their friend and ME to do what they all knew he had to.

Kate stood and watched Ducky do his job from Gibbs protective and caring embrace, she watched as the ME gently closed Tonys eyelids and dropped his head in anguish, Suddenly she fought to break free again, she had to be with him, they had to be something she could do, something Ducky hadn't thought of, but Gibbs held her still, no matter how desperately she pleaded with him he didn't let her go.

Next thing she knew she was being guided into the female showers by soft warm hands, the voice reviled the owner to be her best friend Abby.

She was guided under the warm water and suddenly realised she was naked, she didn't know if she had stripped herself of if it had been Abby, but she was naked.

Kate lowered her head as the water soaked her hair, she watched the clear warm water turn pink as Tonys bloody was washed from her cheek, it was the sight of the pink water that the memories of what had happened flooded back in, Again Kate's knees went and she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing hard as tears mixed with shower water, Abby was by her side in no time, holding her as she sobbed.

She left the showers dressed in a pair of light blue scrubs, she numbly walked back to her desk, but found the bull pen empty, almost on autopilot she turned and walked back to the stairs, descending them until she reached the place that started all this, Autopsy, memories of being held hostage surfaced along with an anger and hate for the man reasonable, why did he have to come here, why did he have to ruin everything by starting all this, if only it had been the damn FBI instead then He'd still be here, they might even be at his place, cuddled up on his sofa, sipping hot chocolate as they watched one of his many Hitchcock movies he loved so much, he might of said those three words she longed to hear him say, and then she'd say them back, then they'd kiss, and it wouldn't stop there, they'd kiss as they walked to his bedroom, where they'd of made love for the first time, and it would be perfect, because the next day, she'd of woken up in his arms, in his warm protective, loving arms, but no, that BASTARD ruined it, he destroyed her world, her happiness, her dream and her man, and for that, she would push a bullet into his skull, and she'd enjoy every second of it.

Kate stopped at the furthest table, she looked down, the anger in her dyeing as she looked at him, so peaceful, so still, if it wasn't for the hole in his forehead and the paleness of his skin, she could of believed he was sleeping.

She slid her hand under the cloth and down his arm until her hand wrapped around his, her other hand roamed his body, searching, hoping for something she knew she'd never find.

"Catlin?" came the soft English tone.

She could feel Ducky approach, she felt his eyes, filled with concern as he came to stop beside her.

"I keep thinking" she whispered before the sob escaped "if I could...If...if I could find some warmth, somewhere on his body, I'd know he would be alright..." another sob escaped her lips "But he's not, I know he's not, but..." Ducky turned her and pulled her once again into his arms, where she once again cried for Tony.

"He was more than just a friend and partner to you wasn't he my dear?" the British ME asked softly.

Kate gave a small nod against his chest before answering.

"I was in love with him Ducky" she murmured.

**Two years later:**

Chip Sinatra (Frank Sinatra's character in "On the Town") stood looking at the photo of his old life, a life he missed more with each day that passed, but at the same time, there were aspects of his knew life that he loved, flying for example was one of the things he loved to do, he was now employed at one of the leading Papers in whole of the Untied States as a movie critic, which of course was a job he was brilliant at, the paper paid for his ticket for advanced screenings, and even premiers, then he'd write a review, a review that now everyone listened to, it was a good paying job, one that didn't require a lot of exorcise, a job that he could of got quite fat in if it wasn't for the gym membership and the hope that one day, he'd be able to see the woman he dreamed about each night, and missed more each passing day.

With the amount of money he had gathered he had managed to buy himself a fairly nice house, three bedrooms, a study, open living area with a large kitchen/dinner, a garage where he was now building a boat, and a basement where he kept everything from his former life, everything, but the photo he was now looking at, the photo of his gothic best friend, and the beautiful brunette partner he was so desperately in love with and missed.

He'd also brought and restored an old P-51 Mustang, which he now flew each weekend, normally over the capital just so he could look down at his old office and hope she was looking out of the window, or stood on the roof looking up.

He missed her, god he missed, so much.

He missed them all, even the head slaps, but he missed her most and one day, he was going to see her again.

Only he didn't know just how close that day was, the day when Chip Sinatra died and Antony DiNozzo lived again.

**A/N: ****hope you guys liked the first chapter, please let us know what you think, thanks to you all.**


	2. Fleeting Glances

**What If?**

**Chapter Two: Fleeting Glances.**

**A/N: ****Wow, thank you so much for the positive comments, it really means a lot to me and my Co writer that you think we're getting the characters close to the ones we all enjoy watching weekly.**

**We really hope you enjoy the second chapter and promise there will be some Tate or Cate? (Chip and Kate) soon, once again if you would let us know what you think as we love to hear form you.**

**Thank you again, and we hope you enjoy.**

**Still don't own anything, other than my DVD box sets and ball cap and soundtrack and my co writer has a NCIS windbreaker, otherwise...nothing. **

Chip walked down the street towards his, now regular coffee shop, he adjusted the scarf around his neck, it was new and as an effect, it was itching.

He often preferred to walk now, his new life was a quite one, he lived in a quiet street, close to DC, but not close enough that one of the people from his old life, the life he loved and missed, would stumble across him, it seemed perfect, and he often found himself thinking of the place as the sort of place he saw himself and Kate living in once they had walked down the aisle, it still honestly shocked him that he thought of committing that much to her, but at the same time, it saddened him to know that he might never be able to.

Trees lined either side of the street, there leaves turning a golden brown and falling gracefully to the ground in the late Autumn season, yeah this place was very picturesque, but without Kate to share it with him, it's effects were almost lost on him.

He pulled open the door with a gloved hand and slipped inside, he was grateful that the owners had gotton there heating fixed as a blast of warm air greeted him, loosening the scarf and unbuttoning a few of the top buttons of his winter coat, he walked to the counter.

While Frank, the youngest member of the coffee shop team served an elderly lady before him, Chip turned his attention towards the small TV, he never really noticed it before, but today something had caught his eye, a proud smile played across his lips as he watched a small four man team of federal agents walk out of an alley in downtown DC, he chuckled when the camera zoomed in on his old boss and he saw the small white moustache he now wore, his chucked ended abruptly as he saw Kate, he felt his heart splinter once again as he watched her move to greet the ME that just arrived, she looked even more breathtaking than his old photos showed, she looked the same, like she hadn't of aged, her hair was long now, slightly darker, her fringe was came to just above her eyes, just like the first time they had met, she looked tanned and...happy.

His heart both broke and sang at the sight of her smile, she had clearly moved on with her life, he'd hoped she had thought about him daily as he had done her, but to see her smile, and to know in some way that she was happy made him feel...happy, for her.

His attention was brought back from his internal emotional conflict by Frank waving at him, Chip shook his had and did a rather over the top comedic blink to try and mask the pang of pain he felt as he turned his attention to the young teen.

"You alright Chip?" the younger man asked with a amused smile.

"Yeah, course, Just thinking about the latest movie I had to see" he shrugged with a light hearted chuckle.

"What one?" the teen asked with a new wave of excitement.

Chip smiled, he liked this kid, he was a lot like him when he was younger, he only hoped that life wasn't as cruel to him as it had been to himself growing up.

"The new Mission Imposable one" he replied with a smile and a nod.

"Oh Man, what was it like? I heard it's the most explosive movie to date." Frank asked eager to know if he should make plans to see it.

Chip couldn't help but chuckle at the young teens excitement, it really had appeared that he had reached the level of master critic when it came to movies and that both frightened and excited him, he never had that many people listen to him...ever, in his life, but now they hung on his every word when it came to the latest "blockbusters".

"It's good, right balance of action and romance, a movie that you could take your girlfriend to see and they wouldn't get board or annoyed because it was just an action movie" Chip replied with a nod and a faint smile.

Honestly he'd zoned out about seven minutes into it, he was sure he had seen Kate in the movie, it was only a small role, and it was only for two minutes tops, but the similarity of her to shook him to the core, he couldn't focus on the rest of the movie after that, his mind was plague of theories of how she could of gone from NCIS special agent to Movie star in such a short time, and then came the wishes that he had been there to share it with her, Kate was defiantly beautiful enough to e an actress, she was smart, funny, witty, strong and supportive, she was, in one word, perfect...at least to him she was, and always would be.

Again he was pulled form his thoughts by the young man before him, he was repeating his name now, it started of sounding very distant but the more it continued the more it got louder until finally he was back in the room with him.

"What? Sorry?" Chip asked shaking his head again.

"I asked if you wanted the usual?" Frank asked with a slightly amused smile.

"Err Yeah, please" Chip said before giving him Tonys trade mark smile.

"That movie must be a good one, if it's got you zoning out like this" the kid laughed softly as he handed Chip the hot beverage.

Chip simple smiled and shrugged.

"All I'm gonna say is, see it if you got the time" he stated with a smile "I'll see you later, Keep outta trouble" He called as he headed for the door again.

Once outside Chip re adjusted the scarf and did up the button he had undone inside the shop, he took a long sip of his Coffee before walking back up the street, he'd posted his review of Mission Imposable three last night and got a confirmation email from his editor saying that he had received and would be printing it Today's paper, so he had nothing to do today.

He paused at a cross roads, he smiled at the two choices he had to choose from, Go home, stare at Photos of his old life and try to think of a way out of this mess he had gotton himself into, OR, go to the small air field, get into his P-51 and take a fly over to DC and hope to catch a glimpse of an ant sized Kate and the team.

It wasn't much of a choice, he spent nearly every night trying to think of ways to get back what he had sacrificed, the lover he never had but so desperately wanted, his friends that knew who he was and accepted him for that, not Chips friends, Chips friends only saw the movie geek...which he was, but there was so much more to him than that, and he knew they would never accept the rest of him, so he never showed it.

He turned left and walked down the path towards the small airfield at the edge of town, if there was so much as a chance he could see her he would take it, and that night, he'd find a way of being able to go back to her, to all of them.

**NCIS...**

Kate sighed, it was going to be a long day, a new case with no leads, and Gibbs being the blood hound he is...was? no...is, he's still the same Gibbs, just...different...nicer, Tonys death had effected them all differently, Gibbs was nicer, more patient and less...loud, McGee was bolder, more self confident and as an effect was now dating Abby, Abby...Abby was...she was quieter, she still played her metal/ rock/ techno music, just not as loud, she still wore her black miniskirts and tight t-shirts, just, a little more decently, she tried to cover up her body and then there was herself...Kate, Kate was all about work, she had to focus on the job at hand otherwise she'd think about what she had lost, what could of been, what would now...never be, she was engaged, and to everyone that was on the outside looking in, very happy, but there was always Him, always in the back of her mind...Tony, the one that got away because she was scared, she didn't take an opportunity when it presented itself, but not anymore.

The fact that there were no leads as to who killed this poor Marine meant that no one was leaving until they found one, this gave Kate the distinctive feeling that she was going to get a headace.

So before it could set in, she had excused herself from the bullpen, collected her coat and gloves, got a fresh cool bottle of water and a pack of pain killers and was now stood on the roof of the office, it was a beautiful day, she liked to think that Tony made sure that the days in which she opted to go out onto the roof were his doing and that it was his way of showing her he was alright and smiling down on her, but then she'd give up all the beautiful days in her entire life to just have him back.

She heard something in the distance, it was the same thing she had heard every weekend she worked, it was the very distinctive sound of the Packard V-1650 engine that powered a P-51 Mustang, she lifted her gave to the sky and saw the source flying towards her, she watched as the silver metallic bird sour over, its engine roared as it did, she frowned as she watched it, Every weekend like clockwork it flew over, her eyes widened as she watched it come back around lower and closer this time, she could see the pilot of it wave slowly at her, and to her shock she found herself waving back.

**Chip...**

As he touched down lightly on the small slightly over grown runway Chip couldn't help but smile to himself, she waved back, sure she looked shocked and slightly confused but she waved back, she had seen him and confirmed his presence and that alone was enough to make him want to try harder, he had to be able to hear her voice again, touch her, hold her in his arms and hopeful kiss her.

He piloted the Mustang back to her hanger where he gently slid open the cockpit and climbed out.

"Good flight?" the owner of the airfield and close friend of Chips asked as he approached him.

"Yeah," Chip beamed the first truly happy smile at him "the best yet"

"Hey, listen, you doing anything tonight?" the owner asked with a slight nervous smile.

"Just spending it with Ol Blue eyes himself" Chip replied happily

"Ol Blue eyes?" the owner inquired slightly confused by the reply.

"Yeah, just gonna watch one of Frank Sinatra's old movies, Why? What's up Ben?" Chip asked his smile still firmly in place.

"Oh, well there's someone I'd really like you to meet, and there's a really important question I got to ask you, so I was wondering if you would come round mine, about nine for dinner" Ben replied nervously, obviously fearing the rejection he thought he might get.

"Yeah of course Buddy, I'll be there" Chip replied with a supportive smile "So I'm going to meet this elusive Fiancé of yours huh?" he added with a pat on Ben's back.

"Yeah, I think it's time you two met" Ben beamed "That's if her boss lets her go on time tonight." He added with a sigh "being in a relationship with a cop is very trying" he chuckled nervously.

"being a cop is very trying" Chip stated under his breath "especially a Navy Cop" he added so that Ben couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Ben asked as the two friends headed out of the hanger and into the falling darkness.

"Nothing Buddy, Don't worry about it" Chip smiled as he and Ben pulled the hanger doors closed "So tell me about her" he asked with a smile.

"She's a brunette, she's crazy funny and witty, and you could just lose yourself in her eyes" Ben replied as he locked the doors and turned with Chip in tow.

Chip smiled as his friend rattled on about his fiancé, the brief description of her made him think of Kate, and once again, made him miss her, he would find a way out of this, even if it meant faking Chips death in order to get back to being himself, back to being Tony.

"Well, I can't wait" Chip stated as Ben finished "I'll see you at nine" he called as he headed for the path back to his street.

One day Kate, I promise, one day we'll be together, he thought to himself as he stared at the shining stars above.

**A/N:**** Alright, there it is, hope you liked it, again please do drop us a comment, and thank you for reading, all of you : ) **


	3. No Good Intention Goes Unpunished

**What If?**

**Chapter Three: No good intention goes unpunished.**

**A/N: ****wow once again thanks for the comments, they really do inspire us to continue writing, and actual feed our creativity, so we thought we'd upload the next chapter now as opposed to waiting for a few days, so here it is, we both really hope you enjoy this chapter, not so much TATE, but I promise, they will be, and a lot of fluff to go with it, Thank you again for your comments and we both hope you will keep commenting.**

**Thank you again.**

**Still don't own anything, but god do we wish we did.**

When Chip reached Home, he had just enough time to take a quick shower, which he fully enjoyed, other than his coat, scarf and gloves to keep him warm on the walk home he had the memory of Kate returning the wave earlier that day, and now, well now he had hot water flowing over his entire body, warming the outside of him to the same temperature that the memory had to his inside, and after a few minutes he was warm all over, he stepped out of the shower, he dried himself and then stood before his open wardrobe looking at the range of fine suits he had to choose from.

If he was completely honest he wanted to phone Ben and make up some reason why he couldn't make it, he'd rather of stayed home and just gone through as many different ideas as to find his way back into his old life, a way back to his friends to Kate, but he had said he'd go and Chip Sinatra always kept his word.

He let out a low remorseful sigh before selecting the black D&G suit, it was the only really expensive suit he owned, and it was also the only suit that felt comfortable no matter what, he slid the suit on, added some aftershave and styled his hair, a smile gracing his lips as he remembered the kid that owned a nightclub's hair, and how he tried to mimic it on the ride back to base, his smile only grew as he remembered Kate's reaction to his "new" hair do, a typical roll of her eyes, yet a smile lingering behind them.

He gave himself one last look over before turning out the lamp and walking out into the hall, he jogged down the stairs and snatched up his keys from the small bowl on the table beside the door, he placed his hand on the latch of his front door and turned to look back at his home, one last glance to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and he was out, pulling the door closed behind him.

Chip slid into his classic second generation 1975 ford mustang, he leaned over and opened the glove box to make sure that he had his Sig, that he had brought once he got settled in his new life, at the sight of his holstered weapon he gave a relieved sigh and closed the glove box, sliding the key into the ignition he brought the beast to life, he paused for a moment to listen to engine purr before slipping it into reverse and backing out of his drive.

The journey to Ben's was uneventful, that was the only problem with this place, as quant and perfect as it was, it was really boring, no crime, or if there was it was nothing more than a drunken bar fight between returning Marines that lived nearby.

The classic all American mussel car pulled up outside his friends house, Chip killed the engine took a long deep breath and slid out of the warm car and into the extremely chilly autumn night, he quickly locked his car, silently cursing himself for not brining a coat, he crossed the road, took the small amount of steps two at a time before gently knocking at the door.

He slid his hands in his pockets and looked up at the stars while he waited, thankfully he didn't have long to wait as the door was flung open and bathed him in warm golden light, Chip turned with Tonys classic grin to find his friend stood before him wearing a nervous smile.

"Hey Chip, I'm glad you could make it" Ben laughed nervously.

"Like I'd miss an opportunity to meet the woman that's tamed you" Chip stated as he gave a friendly laugh.

"Listen, She invited her sister over to meet you too...is that ok?" Ben whispered as he allowed Chip to enter.

"Yeah, the more the merrier" Chip smiled as he stepped over the threshold and waited for Ben to close the door before following him in.

Ben lead the way through to the sitting room, his house was smaller than Chips, he had a two bed attached house, but what it lacked in room was made up for in the homely feeling it gave of, epically at Christmas time, Chip often left his friends house with ideas of how to try and make his home feel more...welcoming.

As they rounded the corner into the sitting room they heard soft feminine giggles float toward them.

"Honey, this is Chip" Ben introduced as he stepped out of Chips way.

"Agh, so this is Chip, it's very nice to meet you Chip, I'm Lucy Todd" the woman introduced.

Chip was awe struck, the woman before him looked remarkably like Kate, younger and only little things about her were different, yet there was a striking resemblance.

"Todd?" Chip repeated "you're sister wouldn't happen to be-" he never finished that sentence because just at that moment, Kate walked in, she dropped the bowl of chips she was carrying as soon as she saw him.

"Tony?" she breathed shocked.

Both Tony and Kate paled at the sight of each other, their hearts started to race, a mixture of emotion started stirring, granted for Tony there were really only two, Happiness and fear, but for Kate, there were so many more.

She wanted to cry, to run and hold him, to kiss him, to punch him, slap him try to make him feel some of the pain he had put her through, but most of all she wanted to scream, with happiness or anger she wasn't sure, but she knew she wanted to scream either way.

"Kate" Chip whispered finally.

He took a step towards her, his eyes wide as he took in her appearance, god did she look beautiful, he wanted, NO, he needed to feel her in his arms, he closed the rest of the distance between them and opened his arms ready to engulf her in a hug when he felt it, a sudden and extremely painful slap across his right cheek, he turned his face back to face Kate and noticed that her eyes now shone with angry tears.

"I deserve that" he whispered as he rose his right hand to the painful cheek.

Then came another slap, this time to his left cheek, equally as hard and hurt just as much as the first, this time a soft sob escaped Kate's lips as her hand collided with his flesh.

Again Chip returned his gaze upon her, this time seeing her cover her mouth with the hand that had just inflicted the pain, tears trickled down her cheeks silently.

"Kate," He whispered again but wasn't allowed to continue as she silenced him by holding up a hand.

She closed her eyes, took a long deep breath, wiped the tears away with the hand that had been covering her mouth and composed herself before speaking.

"I think, I'm going to leave" she breathed as she looked down at the small bit of floor between them.

"Kate, please don't go" her sister pleaded softly.

"I'm really happy for you Lucy, I am honestly, and Ben, you're a lovely guy, just take care of her and we won't have any problem" she stated as she pushed past tony and stood in the middle of her sister and her sisters Fiancé, "But I really think I better leave" she breathed softly, there was however a hint of the anger she felt in her tone.

Kate quickly kissed her sister on the cheek and then Ben before hurrying down the hall and towards the door.

Chip turned on the spot and lifted his gaze from the floor to the two very confused people before him.

"Chip, what's going on?" Ben asked completely lost.

"Why did she call you Tony?" Lucy asked equally baffled by what she had witnessed.

At the sound of the front door opening and then slamming, Chip broke into action, opting not to answer the two imitate questions he had been asked, but to chase after Kate, he couldn't leave it like this, not with her made at him, she didn't understand, if he could only explain then maybe she wouldn't be so angry.

He jogged back round and down the hall, he pulled the door open and leapt down the steps, his head snapped from left to right as he searched for Kate's figure in the dim light the surrounding street lamps provided.

He spotted her on the other side of the street walking away at a quick pace and ran after her, he sprinted across the street and over took her, turning and making her stop as she came face to face with him.

She snapped her head up and locked eyes with him, his eyes pleaded for her to hear him out, they also showed the care and love she had seen that fateful day two years ago, when Tony DiNozzo was shot and killed, the day the best part of her died, but right now she really didn't care, she was so angry, no not angry furious, he'd been alive all this time, he made her hurt so badly, he had hurt her so badly and now he wanted a chance to talk his way out of it, No, she'd strike first and she did.

"Did you see us all crying for you?!" she spat bitterly at him "Did you watch as Gibbs broke down beside you're coffin? Bet you had a good laugh didn't you DiNozzo!" she hissed furiously at him.

Tony didn't know what to do, he wanted to make it right, to make her understand he didn't do it because he wanted to, he did it because he had to, he didn't want to hurt her, or any of them, he'd rather suffer an eternity in Hells deepest circle than hurt her, but she was so angry, So much anger that he had no idea how to make it right, how to calm her down enough to hear him out, calm her enough for him to tell her, because he was sick of hiding, sick of pretending he didn't, he wanted to tell her, that he Antony DiNozzo was madly and completely in LOVE with her, Catlin Todd, but the anger...it, scared him.

"Kate please, just...just let me explain" he pleaded desperately

"Stay away from me DiNozzo" Kate hissed as she pushed by him and continued to walk up the road.

"Kate, I didn't want to hurt you!" he called after her "I LOVE YOU!"

Kate froze, that was it, that was the straw that had not only broken the camel's back, but also buried it well within the sand, she turned on her heel and marched back to him, she stopped a foot away from him, her face hidden in shadow, except her eyes that shone with the burning anger within.

"What?" she whispered resentfully "what did you say?"

"I'm in love with you Kate, I'd never, ever hurt you intentionally, I'm so, so sorry that I –"

SMACK!

Another incredibly painful slap, and then another and another, Tony had to grab her hand to stop them, he made sure he didn't hurt her but also made sure that she couldn't slap him again, he knew he deserved this, this and oh so much more, and was sure that in the days to come he would be getting full payment of his punishment, but right now, he was sure that if she continued she'd break his jaw and shatter his teeth.

"You BASTARD!" she screamed at him "You're sorry! NO, no, You're so, so SORRY! Do YOU have any idea what YOU! Put me through? How much YOU! Hurt me, How many tears I cried over YOU! And you say that you're sorry?" she instantly fell silent, snatching a hand back from Tony so she could cover her trembling lip and chin, once again she closed her eyes, took a long deep breath and wiped away the few tears that had escaped before she lowered her hands and spoke again "I loved you Tony, I would of done or Gone anywhere for you, and you broke my heart, you shattered it" she whispered weakly, all her anger had vanished, she just felt drained, completely weak and numb.

"Kate, I'm-" Again he was silenced by her hand coming up in front of him.

"But I moved on...I had to, not only for me, but for the rest of the team, I had to be strong for them" she whispered numbly, her eyes still closed.

"Kate, I love you...I...I want to commit to you, to us, I Know I should of told you about this, but I was told I couldn't, I can't even look at another woman because of how strongly I fell about – " the hand again, this time it was shaking slightly, weather from the cold or from her emotions Tony didn't know, he knew he wanted to hold her, to tell her just how sorry he was and that everything was going to be alright now, but he knew she wouldn't let him, not yet.

"I'm in a relationship Tony, I'm engaged in fact" she whispered as a few more silent tears escaped her closed eyes and trickled down her cheeks "I'm getting married next month, it's like I said...I've moved on, we all have...and if you care about us as much as you say you do, then you'll..." a sob escaped her lips, she couldn't believe she was going to say this, but she had to, it just hurt so much to see him again "If you care for us as much as you say you do, then you'll stay away from us...and just...just let us live our lives" she finished with another sob, more tears trickled from her eyes as she opened them and looked up into Tonys now watery eyes.

"No...Kate please" He begged weakly, but she simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tony" She breathed before turning and walking away from him.

Chip stood in the street alone, cold and completely numb, he watched her walk away, tears spilt from his eyes and silently slid down his cheeks, stinging him due to the coldness of the night, once she was out of sight he turned and walked numbly back to his car, he slid inside, put the key into the ignition and then slumped forwards against the wheel and cried.

**A/N: ****Ok, Chapter Three done, Please, please do comment, as they truly are the only things that make us want to continue, Thank you reading, we hope you enjoyed it and we hope you look forwards to the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all : )**


	4. Life

**What If?**

**Chapter four: Life's too short.**

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, a BIG thank you to all who have ready the previous Chapters and commented, we both really appreciate you taking the time to read and leave us feedback, so Thanks : )**

**Here is Chapter four, we really hope you like it, We promise there will be TATE, we just want to make sure that Tony suffers a little for faking his death, we hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Still own Nothing, wish we did though, then Kate would still be with us : )**

Both Kate and Tony arrived at their separate homes more or less at the same time, Kate had chosen to go back to her apartment as opposed to going to her fiancés place, she had done a brilliant job of holding it together tonight and she knew that it wouldn't last.

She shuffled in through her door and numbly walked down the dark hall into the large living area, he dropped back onto the sofa and lowered her head into her hands before she started to shed the tears that she had been holding back for the past few hours.

Tony slid out of the Mustang and walked towards the front door of his house, he unlocked the door and slid inside, as he dropped his keys into the bowl beside the door, he noticed how cold his house had gotton while he was out, the autumn chill seeping in the few small widows her had left open, he went around the lamp lit house closing each window before going for a shower.

As he stood under the hot water he tried to figure out how this could all go so wrong, he wanted to make it right, he had to, he didn't know who Kate's fiancé was but he knew he wasn't good enough for her, hell he knew he wasn't good enough for her, he tried to find a solution to this situation with Kate but it only depressed him the more he thought about it, he sighed as he finished washing and stepped out of the shower, how could he have been so stupid, how could he mess up the only thing in his life he didn't want to mess up?

He towelled himself dry and slipped into some lose comfy night ware before numbly walking back downstairs, he placed a few longs into the open fireplace and lit it, he had central heating but he just didn't have the energy or the will power to walk all the way out into the hall to turn it on, His eyes drifted to the massive wall mounted 52inch flat screen he had in the living room, it was tempting to just sick on a classic movie and watch it numbly but he knew it wouldn't do anything.

He sighed and sat forwards on the large soft sofa, he ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed, before placing his hands together, neither Tony DiNozzo nor Chip Sinatra were praying men, but tonight he really couldn't see the harm in trying, he slid off the sofa and kneeled before the solid pine coffee table and started to pray.

"Lord...God, it's me...Tony...or Chip, depends on whether that matters, Look, I really messed up and I could really do with some help, so...if you could...I don't know, I just...I just need a chance to explain, to make sure Kate knows how I feel and...Look if you are real, then you probably saw what happened tonight and that means you more than likely heard what she said, if you did and know that she won't see me or talk to me ever again, then could you...you know, protect her, or...watch over her, just...make sure she has a good life, that's all I really want, so if you could do that for me, then I'll be in your debt, thanks" he whispered into his clasped hands.

He gave another sigh and pushed himself up off the floor, he was headed for the kitchen when he heard the door bell go, he growled with annoyance; he just wanted to be left alone tonight, he guessed it was more or likely Ben or Kate's sister come for the explanation, which they deserved and he knew that, but he really wasn't in the mood to explain to them how he had managed to ruin the best thing in his life.

He turned and walked out into the lamp lighted hall, he shuffled down the smooth solid wood flooring to the door, he gave one more sigh before pulling it open.

"Look I just-" he froze when he saw the person before him "Kate, what are you...I mean you told me to stay away, I was going to, I Just..." he was cut off by Kate's lips crashing against his.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and Tony instantly allowed her access, he pulled her inside and kicked the door closed behind her, she quickly shrugged the heavy winter coat off her shoulders as they staggered backwards and into the living room, she broke the kiss to pull Tonys shirt over his head, Tony started to speak again and she couldn't have that, she didn't want to think tonight, the man she LOVED, the man she had lost was back and very much alive, that was all that ,mattered for now, she'd deal with everything else tomorrow, as she tossed the thin bit of clothing aside she pulled him down into another passionate kiss, they continued the assault on one another's lips as the clothes slipped off, only breaking it once in a while to fill their screaming lung with the oxygen they desperately needed.

Tony lay on Kate's right, he watched her sleep, her face and body glowing softly in the dying light of the fire, he smiled softly to himself as he leant over and placed a soft kiss to her right temple.

"Goodnight Kate, I Love you" he whispered gently before laying down and wrapping her in his arms.

He was awoken the next morning by the sound of something bumping into the small table in the hall, he cracked his eyes slightly as he heard the person responsible mutter a few select curse words.

Recognising the voice and the sudden absence of a certain woman by his side he pushed himself up, slid on the warm cotton sleep trousers he was wearing last night and hurried into the hall to find Kate searching frantically for her keys.

"Kate, What are you doing?" he asked softly as he moved over to her.

He reached out a hand to guide her into him but Kate pulled away and simply looked at him, he knew that look, he knew it and he hated it, it was the look that was often followed by the statement "Last night was a mistake" and he really didn't want to hear that, not from her, not from Kate, he wanted the opposite, he desperately wanted the opposite.

"Tony, last night..." she started but Tony stopped her.

"Don't," he stated devastated.

"Tony" Kate tried again but once again Tony interrupted.

"I know I hurt you Kate, but this is low, I'd never do this to you, especially after I told you how I felt about you" his head dropped, he could feel tears beginning to build and really didn't want Kate to see.

"Tony, just let me explain" Kate asked pleadingly as he now extended a hand towards him.

"Like you let me explain last night?" Tony snorted as he took a step back.

"That was different, I thought you were dead, I thought I was never going to see you again, and then I do, then I find you alive and well a stone's throw away from where I live" Kate defended weakly, she knew she'd just broken his heart, but she was engaged, she'd made a commitment to another man, and she would have to see that commitment through, even if, in her heart she knew it was a mistake, even if she knew that it was Tony she wanted to be walking down the aisle to.

"Just go" Tony sighed defeated as he turned and walked back into the living room.

Kate stood and watched him walk out of sight, her heart was splintering again, she wanted to go after him and tell him why, but she knew that just like her last night, he wouldn't want to hear it, so she turned scooped up her keys that lay under the small table and opened the front door, she paused for a second in the door way and whispered over her shoulder.

"No matter what you think, I'll always love you Tony DiNozzo"

Then she stepped out, pulled her coat around her and closed the door.

Tony watched her from the window as she walked to her car, his heart was well and truly shattered, this is why he never fell in love, this was the reason why he never committed to a woman, because in the end, he always got hurt, he'd learnt that lesion early on in life, and had promised himself that he would never fall in love, yet here he was, heart broken...again, he sniffed the sob back as he watched Kate slide into her car, she looked up at him before starting the engine, she to had tears in her eyes.

Tony dropped her gaze as a tear slipped down his cheek, he quickly looked back and mouth "I love you" to her making Kate's heart break even more.

She so desperately wanted to say it back, but the ring on her finger stopped her from doing so, she wiped a stray tear away and slipped the car into reverse and without looking backed out of the drive and into the path of a road train carrying logs.

Tony watched in horror as the sliver Audi was smashed into and dragged from his sight, it spun and flipped as it was sent twenty feet away and into a large tree on the other side of the street.

Tony screamed her name as he ran from his spot, he paused only for a second in the hall to snatch up his cell, he punched in 911 as he sped across the road towards the wreckage of the silver car.

"Katie, Kate?" he called as he rounded the twisted heap of metal to the drivers side.

He paused for a moment, horror freezing him to the core as he saw Kate hunched over the wheel, blood trickling from her nose and forehead, he pulled at the door handle but found it no responsive, frustrated he slammed his fist through the drivers window, aware of the glass shards cutting into his skin he reached in and felt for a pulse, again his heart stopped, he couldn't find one, he gently applied a bit more pressure and gave a relieved sigh as he felt a slow, steady but weak pulse.

He gave the operator all the details she needed then hung up and tossed his cell away, he smashed out the rest of the glass, he was aware that his right arm was now cut to shreds and bleeding like there was no tomorrow but he couldn't deal with it right now, his priority was Kate, he reached his left arm inside and gently cupped her cheek.

"Kate." He whispered softly, his heart racing inside his chest, he hoped for a response, anything, just something to show she was going to be alright.

Kate cracked her eyes slightly and smiled weakly at him.

"Kate, just hang on, OK, paramedics are on the way, so you just need to hang on alright Katie" he stated gently as his thumb stroked softly at the flesh on her cheek.

"Tony" Kate smiled weakly, she nestled her cheek against his palm and smiled at him "I love you Tony" she breathed before her eyelids fell closed.

Tony suddenly panicked, she shouldn't close her eyes, that's bad, he knew that and she knew that.

"Kate, I need you to look at me" he stated softly but firmly "Kate." He said louder, he his sped up even more, she wasn't responding anymore "KATE!"he cried pulling his arm back.

He gripped the inside of the window, glass cutting into his palms, but again he couldn't care, he pulled, he pulled with everything he had and then even more, the door gave slightly and then with one last heave he pulled it open, it dropped instantly as soon as it was open, falling to the ground beside him with a loud clash, he reached in, undid her seat belt and gently, extremely gently he moved Kate's unconscious body out of the car and onto the road, he checked her airways and rested his head against her chest, her heard her heart beating softly and saw her chest rise and fall slightly, he sighed with relief as he took her hand in his, the distant sound of the ambulances sirens closing towards them.

"Just hang on Kate, Please, Please don't leave me" he begged softly "I love you, Please don't leave me alone" he pleaded weakly.

Tony suddenly became very dizzy and looked down at his right arm.

"Shit" he breathed as he saw the depth of the largest cut, he knew it had sliced right through his wrist and that it had severed the arteries, he knew he was bleeding out.

Unable to remain upright any longer he collapsed beside Kate, the last thing he saw was the flashing lights of the paramedics as they stopped before them.

**A/N: ****well we hope you like it, please do leave a comment, and thanks again for taking the time to read this. :) **


	5. Old Friends, New Threats

**What If?**

**Chapter Five: Old friends, New threats.**

**A/N: ****Hey guys, thanks for all your feedback, we love hearing from you, and hope we continue to hear from you.**

**So Chapter Five is done, hope you all like this chapter, the rest of the team are in it as are some old faces we both thought would be fun to add, along with the introduction of Tonys compotation.**

**So hope you read and Enjoy and please do drop us a line with your thoughts as we love to read 'em.**

**Thanks to all that have read this so far, and Thanks for continuing to read.**

**Own Nothing, but wish we did.**

There was nothing but darkness, darkness and a constant beeping, steady, rhythmical beeping, he heard muttered, distant voices, they sounded so close, yet still so far away, slowly, very slowly he started to become aware of his surroundings, he was warm, there were thick heavy blankets draped over him, a soft but slightly itchy pillow under his head, a mixed smell of disinfectant and lavender perfume, the beeping got louder, the voices got clearer and then light, blinking painful light, he shut his eyes again and groaned, suddenly the voices stopped and he could feel there eyes watching him, again he cracked his eyelids and allowed the artificial light to wash in, blinding him at first, but multiple blinks dealt with it, soon his eyes had grown used to the bright light of the room, he saw a young blond nurse stood with a slightly older doctor, a doctor he recognised a doctor he had hoped, no offence meant to him, he'd never see again, Dr Brad Pitt.

"Nice to see you with us again..." Brad paused as he checked the chart in front of him, a confused frown slid across his brow as he lifted his gaze from the printed name of his patient to the man himself "Chip Sinatra"

He watched as he asked the nurse to leave them for a few minutes, she did, smiling softly and even a little flirtatiously at Tony before doing so.

"I'm fairly sure that the last time we met, you were one special agent Antony DiNozzo" Brad stated with a slightly deeper frown as he came closer to Tonys side.

"Long story doc" Tony murmured as he tried to sit up.

He was suddenly aware of the tightly wrapped material around his right forearm and both palms, he lifted both hands before his eyes and examined the handy work, at the sight of the slightly stained bandages the memories washed back, his heart started to race, the beeping quickened with it, he had to see her, had to make sure she was alright.

"Tony...Chip," Brad corrected quickly noticing the speeding heart rate "Clam down, you need to relax" he stated softly yet firmly.

"Kate?" Tony asked snapping his gaze to meet his doctors "Where's Kate? Is she alright? Where is she? I need to see her, need to make sure she's alright" he started rambling as he threw back the covers.

Grateful that he was in a pair of light green scrubs as opposed to the night gown hospital patients often wore he slid out of bed, he felt something fly from his chest and instantly heard the quick paced beeps turn into a horrifying shriek of a tone, he turned to see Brad move over to the source of the noise and silence it, Tony took the opportunity to look around, he was relieved to see he had only one IV stand, that held both the standard drip for hydration and a blood pack, everything he needed on one four wheeled portable stand, he reached out with his right hand and gripped the stand just as he went light headed, he staggered forwards and through the open door, he made it all the way to the nurses' station before his knees went and the dizziness took hold, but he held himself up thanks to the counter, he wasn't going to let a bit of dizziness stand between him and Kate, a beautiful brunet Doctor looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"Special Agent Catlin Todd's room?" Tony asked as he tried to make the world around him stop spinning.

"I really don't think you should be moving around" The doctor stated softly as she rose from her seated position.

He really didn't have time for this, he had to make sure Kate was alive, that she was alright, if anything had happened to her...no, it wasn't worth thinking about, he knew he could try and just make a run for it, search each room, but he knew that he wouldn't get far and that he would end up on the floor after a few feet, so he decided to go with the human approach, he focused his eyes on the doctors name take, he committed the name to his memory and returned to her eyes.

"Please, Jeanne, I need to make sure she's alright...I...I'm in love with her, please" he pleaded sincerely.

He could see that she was going to give in, she had soft eyes, eyes he could read, just like he could read Kate's, Jeanne gave a small soft nod and moved around the desk after searching through some papers, she gripped his left arm and helped him down the hall, leaving a confused and slightly annoyed doctor Pitt standing in the doorway watching them.

With the help of Jeanne, Tony made it up one floor and down to the end of the corridor, they came to a stop outside the last room.

"Do you want help going in?" Jeanne asked softly as she turned to face Tony.

"No, I can take it from here" Tony smiled gratefully.

Jeanne gave a soft nod and smile before letting him go and turning away.

"Doctor," Tony called after her, making her turn to face him again "Thank you".

Again she gave a small smile and nod, then continued back down the way they had come.

Tony turned back to the closed door, he took a deep breath and turned the handle, he shuffled inside as he pushed the door open, the room was silent, other than the small rhythmical beeping of the heart monitor and quite dark, he was grateful for both, his world was still spinning madly out of control, he guessed that it was something that happened when you cut your wrists and lose a hell of a lot of blood, but he'd rather it stopped, other than doing nothing for his balance, as he now gripped the IV pole like it were a life line, it was making him feel really quite sick, he never suffered from sea sickness or even motion sickness...unless you count the times he had sat in the back seat of the sedan while Gibbs was driving, then he felt sick, but other than that he never really had a problem, but now, WOW, did he feel sick.

Tony was so lost in trying to regain some focus and stability in his mind that he hadn't noticed all the other bodies in the room, all but two were staring at him like he was a ghost, the other two wore looks of confusion, the male wearing one a slight anger as well.

"Tony?"

A soft word, well a name, but the voice that had said it and the way it was said made him freeze, suddenly the world wasn't spinning, suddenly he felt sick, but for a whole new reason, he turned, very slowly, his eyes coming to rest on the wide eyed, pale faced Gothic best friend from his old life.

"Is it...?" she asked shocked at the sight of him.

His eyes now drifted around the room, they were all there, Ducky, McGee, Gibbs, Palmer, all of them, they all looked pale, shocked, and Gibbs looked pissed, like they had all seen a ghost...well, they had seen a ghost, he was stood right in front of them, Ducky had done his autopsy with jimmy, McGee had been the one to help load his dead unmoving, pale corpse into the van, Gibbs had been the one to witness the bullet tearing through his skull as saw the blood spatter on Kate's cheek.

"Hey, Guys" Tony breathed eventually "Long time no see huh?" he stated with a very nervous chuckle and shrug.

Abby was beside him in moments, she slapped him, hard, across the right cheek, before engulfing him in a teary but thoroughly bear hugs, Tony instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he was aware that she was, in fact squeezing the sir out of him, but he couldn't care, he'd missed her, missed all of them so much.

As Abby moved away he felt another set of arms wrap around him, he turned to get a better look at who this was and was surprised to find it was none other than McGee, Tony being Tony wasn't about to just hug the probie back, no, he gave him a slight manly pat on the back.

"Get off me McTeary" he stated, sounding like the old special agent he had missed being for so long.

McGee instantly stepped back and allowed his arms to fall to his sides as he apologised to Tony, which only made Tony Chuckle.

"Antony?" Ducky enquired, he was still incredibly pale and shocked "But...I...Mr Palmer and I...we..." he stuttered.

Tony smiled, he had managed to make Ducky speechless, he had never know anything to make Ducky speechless and yet he had done it, first time for everything he supposed.

"I know Duck," he stated softly "It's a long story, but one I'll tell you soon, I promise" he watched as the shocked ME walked over to an empty chair and collapsed back into it with a soft nod "How's Kate?" he asked moving as quickly as he could to his old partners side.

"Doctors say she'll be fine" Jimmy replied numbly.

Tony noticed the numbness in his tone and turned and placed a hand on the young assistants shoulder.

"It's good to see you Jimmy" he smiled softly while giving the younger man a soft squeeze.

He turned back to Kate and took her hand in his, his thumb gently stroked over the top of her hand as he watched her sleep.

"Who are you?" the other woman in the room asked.

She looked exotic, middle eastern he thought, no way was she American born or raised, the way she spoke, making sure to get each word out, and fact that she wasn't dressed as anyone else.

"Ziva my dear," Ducky spoke before Tony could introduce himself "This is Antony DiNozzo, the man you replaced on Gibbs team" the English ME explained softly from his chair, he had a bit more colour in him now.

"But Agent DiNozzo id dead, yes?" Ziva questioned confused by the explanation.

Tony smiled, yeah there was no way she was American...wait, they got a foreigner to replace him?

"Yes" Abby stated, then instantly added "No"

"Is he, or is he not dead?" Ziva asked annoyed at how confusing the situation was becoming.

"Well...errr...I don't actually know" McGee stuttered from beside Abby.

"It's a long story" Tony whispered as his free hand gently stroked the top of Kate's head.

The one thing that worried Tony, other than Kate's health was how quite Gibbs had been, everyone else, other than the guy on the left side of Kate's bed had reacted and asked, or spoke in some way or another, but Gibbs had remained silently, unmoving, and that worried him, he was suddenly fearing the head slap he knew would come eventually.

Before the unpleasant silence that had descended upon the room was allowed to boil over Kate stirred.

Tony smiled, perfect timing he thought, to himself, she always had perfect timing, he slid his left hand down to cup her cheek as she groaned and squeezed the hand that was in hers.

"Katie" he whispered softly as he turned his head slightly to get a better look at her.

Kate nuzzled into his soft palm that cradled her right cheek, a soft smile spreading from her lips as her eyelids cracked open.

"Tony," she breathed tiredly with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm here Kate" Tony whispered with a small smile of his own.

"Catlin, Darling?" the man on her left said as he quickly rose to his feet and leaned over her.

Tony watched as Kate's eyes widened as the other man placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"how are you feeling my love?" he asked softly as he turned her face to face him.

Kate smiled, yet again she was looking into the eyes of the man she didn't want to look at, while the man she did want to look at was on her other side.

"I'm fine James" she smiled weakly as he placed another soft kiss to her forehead.

"Oh, introductions!" Abby suddenly spoke, remembering neither Tony nor James had ever met "James, this is Tony, Kate's old partner" Abby stated gesturing towards Tony "and the love of her life" she added under her breath so no one other than McGee could hear her "Tony, this is James" she introduced "Kate's...Kate's Fiancé" she concluded weakly.

There were no words to describe how Tony felt now, this was the man that was going to take Kate away from him, this man was his compotation, the man he'd fight to win her heart.

Suddenly Tony felt a strong hand wrap around his left arm, the next thing he knew, he was being pulled away from Kate's bed and out of the room, the whole room watched him, he kept eye contact with Kate, he saw Love in her eyes and knew that the fight with, James, wouldn't be a very long one, he and Kate were destined to be together, he knew it, it was only a matter of time...he hoped.

The door was pulled shut as his eye contact with Kate broken, he turned to face the man responsible and found himself facing the icy blue eyes of his old boss, he knew what was coming, he knew it was going to be pretty and he knew, that it was a possibility he may not come out of this, alive.

Both men Took a breath, and then, it began.

**A/N: ****OK Hope you enjoyed that and hope we have you, in some way, on the edge of your seats lol.**

**Please do comment, and Thank You all again for taking the time to read this : )**


	6. The Good and The Bad

**What If? **

**Chapter Six: The Good and The Bad.**

**A/N: ****Hi Guys, Thanks so much for your comments, we really love getting your feedback, also really glad you like the story.**

**So once again we have finished chapter six, and we're going to go ahead and say this now, We DON'T hate Tony, there will be lots of TATE happiness in later Chapters, he just has to work towards it, but this chapter is the start.**

**We will also be revealing the reason why he had to "DIE" in the next few chapters as well, at the minute we haven't actually got any idea why he did it lol, but we are going to be putting our heads together and will come up with something.**

**Anyway, please do read and leave us a comment, hope you enjoy it, and again a BIG thank you to all that have read this story so far, and thanks for continuing now.**

**Still don't own anything...unfortunately **

Tony found himself staring silently into the cold relentless blue stare of his old boss's eyes, he swallowed nervously and took a step back, he didn't know why he felt so scared...well he did, it was because he was going to go toe to toe with Gibbs, but honestly, he wasn't going to apologise for what he had done, faking his death may have cursed them, his old team, his old family pain, and it may have lost him the girl of his dreams, but he'd work on that, BUT, it had saved their lives, he'd rather they all hate him and never talk to him again than have to bury them, that, that would kill him.

He shook his head slightly at the thought of having to watch as Kate's coffin was lowered into the ground beside the rest of the teams, the horrible image of a line of cold gravestones, each holding a name of one of the people he loved stood silently, emotionlessly in a field of dark green grass, wind blowing dead leaves over them, rain hammering against them, and a single, lone figure stood looking down at them, his heart breaking, his mind numb and blank, he was sure that if that were to happen, it wouldn't be longer than a week before he joined them, killed by his own hand.

No, it wasn't worth thinking about, they were all alive, She, was alive, because of him, he knew that if he had gone to them they would of helped, but it would of been so much more complicated, it would of effected their families, their friends, their lives and he didn't want that, he wanted them to have each other, have their families, their friends, their lives, not like him, he'd lost everything and was re-born as a new man, but a man that didn't care that much for his new life, So no, he wasn't going to apologise for he had done, he wasn't going to back down, not this time, he was in the right and Gibbs was in the wrong.

He was smacked out of his thoughts by a very hard hand colliding with the back of his head, before he could react another two hits came, before another could land itself on the already sore part of his head, he sheltered it with his free hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" the silver haired ex marine demanded.

Tony was completely caught off guard, he wasn't expecting that to be the first words out of his mouth, he had expected the head slaps and even the use of the word "hell" but not the rest of the sentence, he frowned confused at his former friend, boss and roll modal.

"You die, we grieve, Kate moves on and is HAPPY! And then you decided to just pop back into our lives, HER, life and mess everything up!" the older man shouted angrily.

Patients and Doctors alike now turned and faced there way, Gibbs was really losing it, this defiantly wasn't how Tony had seen things going, he knew Gibbs would be angry, but he never, in a million years, thought he'd be pissed off to see him alive, he thought he'd be glad he was alive and well, angry that he didn't go to him for help, but not angry that he was alive.

A mixture of emotions swept over Tony, anger at his boss's accusing tone, as if he'd do this intentionally, especially to Kate, if he had known she was engaged and Happy before there accidental meeting then he would of never gone, he would of stayed dead and let her live her life, but then he knew what happened the other night, he knew what he felt and saw in Kate's eyes, kisses, touches, they way their bodies had moved together, how they both called each other's names, she was in love with him, and he was madly in love with her.

The other emotions were a mix of shame, embarrassment and disappointment, he had never seen eye to eye with that bastard of a farther, in fact he was damn sure he wouldn't shed a tear if he found out that, that two faced son of a bitch had died in the most painful way and stated on his death bed that his one regret was how he had treated his youngest son Antony.

No the only man Tony had ever had in his life as a farther figure he could not only look up to, but also turn to for help was the man now stood before him, the man that was now accusing him of purposefully hurting him, Kate all of them, all of the people he loved most, and that hurt, hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought it ever would.

As the wave of anger washed though him, leaving in its wake the hurtful feelings he sighed, and slumped back against the wall.

"Sorry boss" he breathed sorrowfully.

"You're Sorry huh DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped as he advanced towards him, he pulled Tony away from the wall and help him inches from his face "If you mess this up for her..." he threatened, but before he could finish someone else's voice, a voice of an angel cut through both of them, freezing them to the spot, killing the anger in Gibbs and subduing the hurt in Tony.

"Gibbs stop, I'm in love with him!"

Both men turned their heads to see Kate stood weakly against the door frame of her room, she was barely holding herself up, Tony could see just how weak she was and freed himself from Gibb's shocked death grip, he got to her just before her knees went, once again she found herself moving way too much, way too soon for someone who had just been in a near death experience, she grateful put all her weight on Tony, allowing him to hold her up.

"You're in love with me?" he questioned softly, wanting to make sure he had heard what he had heard, and not some cruel trick of the gods, or GOD.

Kate bit her bottom lip softly as a blush crept up her cheeks, her eyes dropped to the gown she was wearing as she gave a shy nod.

Tonys smile couldn't off been any bigger, he slid both arms around her, pulling her into a tight, loving embrace, Kate sighed happily and slid both her arms around him, holding on to him desperately, not for support anymore, but to make sure that he was real, that he was alive, this wasn't a dream, that they were there, together, in love and happy, she didn't want to lose, not again, she wouldn't live, she couldn't not if she lost him again.

"I love you so much Katie" he breathed softly as they embraced one another "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about what happened, but if I did, then we-" he was cut short as Kate pulled away slightly and placed a soft finger on his lips, he smiled at her when he saw a small true smile on her lips.

"all that matters is that we're here now, you and me, together...we are, together...aren't we? You do want this...us?" she asked nervously.

Just as on the rooftop two years ago, the fear of rejection crept in and started to spread like a plague, her heart started to race and her mind started to spin with all the negative possibilities that this could end, she dropped her gaze to Tonys forearm and went silent, waiting for him to say something...anything, then she felt two fingers gently touch her under her chin, and softly lifted her head until her gaze once again fell onto the man she was so madly in love with, and had been for three years, she saw his true genuine smile and the love in his eyes, yes, eyes could lie, but not his, not Tonys, she trusted those eyes, she trusted that man, and slowly she found herself smiling to.

"I love you Catlin Todd, more than I will ever be able to express, all I want is to make you happy, to spend my life with no one, but you" he whispered gently to her.

Kate felt a tear trickle from her right eye, she felt run down her cheek and felt the soft, warm skin of Tonys thumb as he gently cupped her cheek and bushed the falling fluid away, she smiled, wider, happier, watery, but true.

"I love you Antony DiNozzo" she whispered before pulling him down to meet her lips in a loving, but passionate kiss.

"Wait!" came a rough, angry, shocked and hurt voice from inside the room.

The couple broke apart and turned to see the source of the voice.

James, they had both completely forgotten about him, they were so wrapped up in each other, in being happy that the rest of the world just...melted away, Tony felt a sudden urge to just punch the man for interrupting their first kiss as a couple...they still were a couple, weren't they? Kate wasn't going to give him that heartbreaking look he had gotton this morning and go back to him was she?

He turned and looked at Kate, fear flooding back into him, pushing the happiness down into a very small dark place inside him.

Kate took a deep breath and let it out before she addressed her fiancé.

"James, listen" she started as she limped slowly back into the room "Tony and I...we, we've always had this bond, something so strong, something much more than just friends, or partners, we've been in love with each other for...well for a really long time, and when he," she fell silent as the memories of that day on the roof, and the memory of his funeral flooded back into her mind, tears filled her eyes again, they had been the worst days of her life, she turned and searched for Tony, she needed him with her, needed to feel his hand in hers again, just so she knew that it was real, that those memoires would never bother her again.

Noticing her looking for him, Tony rushed to her side, he slid his hand into hers and squeezed lovingly, Kate instantly flung her arms around him, burring her face into his chest as he rubbed her back gently.

"Shhh, it's alright Kate, I'm here...and I'm never going to leave you again" he whispered as he smothered her with small circled on the back of her gown.

Kate composed herself and pulled back from her shield, her safety blank...her man, she took another long deep breath and smiled gratefully at Tony before turning to face James again.

"When we thought Tony was dead, when I thought Tony was dead, I gave up on love, gave up on falling in love or ever feeling it again, but then when we met, you were so nice, and obviously so into me that I...I just, settled for you" she explained softly, she could almost hear his heart breaking, cracking like a glass sheet that was being twisted, splintering as the glass cracked under pressure before shattering when it hit the ground.

She hated to hurt him, he really was a very nice man, he had supported her, never complained about her work, or the hours that she worked, had taken the time and effort to get to know the rest of the team, just because they were important to her, but she was never, at any time in love with him, and she knew that, that was what he deserved, he deserved to be with someone who would fall madly in love with him for being him, not just someone who settled for him because the only man she had loved was gone.

She watched him carefully, it was clear by his facial expression that he was devastated, a mixture of confusion and hurt, anger and hate all appeared within seconds of each other upon his face.

"You deserved someone better than me, someone who will love you, fall completely and utterly in love with you like I have for Tony, and Tony has for me, you deserve to be happy James, truly happy, and with me...you wouldn't" she finished softly, as she backed into Tony for comfort and support again, comfort and support he was all too happy to provide.

The room was deadly silent, Abby backed up to behind McGee, she took his hand in hers and hid behind him, squeezing his hand out of fear and love, he squeezed back with reassurance, reassurance that he would protect her if anything happened, Ducky watched wide eyed from his seat at the far end of the room, Jimmy backed up nervously into the corner and Gibbs stepped back into the room, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes shifting from tony and Kate to James, something was going to happen, they all knew it, it was just a matter of time, the tension in the room had grown so thick it was amazing any f them were still breathing, Tony slid an arm protectively around Kate and turned her slightly so that he stood between her and James.

James stood silently beside the bed that Kate had been in, his breathing short but deep, his fists clenched and unclenched as his eyes shot back and forth across the room, three armed federal agents stood around the room, and his target was stood in the middle, his eyes darted around, he needed a weapon, a scalpel, a ruler anything with a edge to it, if he could get to HIM, stab HIM with something then he'd be able to die happy, he knew that as soon as he jerked towards the bastard that stole his fiancé that the agents would draw their weapons and take aim, and that as soon as they saw the weapon and his intent that they would fire, without hesitation.

Kate slid the rock off her finger and extended her hand, she gently placed the ring on the bed before the fuming man and returned to Tonys side.

"I'm so sorry James, but it just wouldn't be far to marry you, not when I'm in love with another man" she whispered gently.

That was it, that was what made him snap, he snatched the ring from the sheets and shoved it into his pocket, his fists clenching once again, he was going to play it cool until he was close enough to strike, he gave a stiff nod and started towards the door, his first firmly at his sides, he glared at Gibbs and Ziva as he moved towards his prey, then as he drew level with his now Ex and her new lover he struck, lunging towards Tony, his right fist colliding with his jaw as he punched down, the IV was torn from his arm, blood sprayed from the small puncture hole, Kate screamed his name and pleaded him to stop, he mounted Tony straddling him, his firsts slamming down on the other man's face.

Tony couldn't move, he was pinned he heard Kate calling, screaming, pleading for him to stop, he heard his nose break more than he felt it, he felt his eyebrow and lip pop and tear open, felt the warm thick liquid run from them, he turned his head between punches to look at Gibbs, he would of smiled if he hadn't just heard his jaw break, the grinding sound of bone on bone seemed to echo through his entire body, Gibbs instantly jumped into action, Tony wanted to smile, but couldn't, he saw shock, horror and desperation in Gibb's eyes, maybe, just maybe everything he cared about wasn't lost, maybe he could get his family back, it would be difficult but he'd do anything if he could have them back in his life.

Ziva and McGee were already pulling James off Tony, they dragged him back, kicking and scream, cursing, flinging insults at both Tony and Kate, Gibbs rushed to Tonys side, as did Kate, she gently, carefully lifted his blooded head off the floor and held him.

Tony cracked a small broken and bloody smile at her, he raised a hand and weakly cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing away her falling tears.

"Hey, don't cry beautiful, everything's going to be OK" he stated with a mixture of a murmur and a gargle.

Kate smiled proudly but teary at him, he was being so strong, so brave, he was being Tony, no matter what name he went by now, she knew that the man in her arms was and always would be Tony DiNozzo.

"I love you Tony" she whispered as a small sob escaped her lips.

Now Tony cracked a small and extremely weak smile before replying in a slur.

"Love you to Kate"

Then, for the second time that day, Tony DiNozzos world went black.

**A/N: ****Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and please do leave us a comment with your thoughts or feelings about it.**

**Thanks again everyone.**


	7. A Kiss and A Promise

**What If?**

**Chapter Seven: A Kiss and A Promise.**

**A/N: ****Hey everyone, Thanks for your comments, We are really glad you're enjoying this story, this is a short chapter, just to fill the gap between when Tony passed out and when he will be getting out of hospital, poor guy seems to be having a run of bad luck lol, but we hope you enjoy it, we will be updating soon, with chapter eight which is where the reason for his actions is explained.**

**So we hope you enjoy this, small, Chapter and hope to hear from you.**

**BIG thank you to all who have been reading our work so far and continue to do so, THANKS! :)**

**We still don't own anything...but you know if we did, there would be sooooo much Tate Lol.**

As before, when Tony came around, it was slow, he heard the beeping of the heart monitor, slow, steady, rhythmical, he felt the heavy warm blankets over his upper torso and legs, he could smell the mixture of disinfectant and perfume, only this time, there was the feeling of pressure on his face, on the left of his face over his left eye, his cheek and forehead there was also a very light and soft hand over his right hand, he cracked a smile and felt a stab of pain as the healing lip split again, he felt the hands thumb gently stroke the skin on the back of his, Slowly he turned his head and cracked his eyelids slightly, he allowed his eyes to adjust and was rewarded with the sight of the most beautifully breathtaking woman he ever laid eyes on.

"Hey You" Kate whispered softly as she smiled at him "How are you feeling?" she asked softly as she stood.

She lifted her right hand to his hair line and gently ran her fingers through it, his hair was soft, smooth almost silky, she loved the feeling of being able to run her fingers through it, Tonys smile widened at the sensation of her fingers.

"Hm ahk" he murmured.

The heart monitor started to beep faster as he tried to open his mouth but found himself unable to; Kate noticed and quickly cupped his cheeks in her palms.

"Tony, claim down, they had to wire your jaw shut, just so it heals" she explained softly locking gazes with him.

Tony sighed and took a deep breath, he listened to the beeps slow to the normal steady rhythm before looking at his girlfriend again, his girlfriend, Kate was his girlfriend, god he loved that, just the thought of being able to say it out loud was amazing, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but felt it might have been a bit difficult with a wired jaw.

Kate smiled at him as she watched his eyes Brighton, whatever he was thinking certainly was putting him in a good mood, she hoped it was her, he certainly made her smile each time she thought of him, she gently resumed running her fingers through his hair, her left hand taking his right one in hers again, she squeezed it softly, lovingly and was rewarded with a loving squeeze back.

Tonys smile faded into a small concerned frown, he knew that this relationship, the relationship he had wanted for so long, wasn't going to be as easy as either of them hoped, there were certain things he was unable to do, for Kate's safety and the safety of everyone she loved, he knew he should tell her about this, but again, the wired jaw was proving a problem.

Kate frowned with worry as Tonys mind seemed to slip away from whatever pleasant thought it was on to a more serious one, she watched his eyes move back and forth as his mind worked, trying to figure something out, a way to communicate with her, then finally he turned back to her, his eyes meets hers.

"Pap and Pem?" he asked hopefully.

"what?" Kate inquired, she felt so bad she couldn't understand him, but it wasn't her fault, or even his.

Tony thought for a second, then took his hand back, he held both hands above him, shaping his right hand as though it was holding a pen, he then mimed scribbling on his left palm.

"Pen and Pad!" Kate stated quickly.

Tony nodded thankfully, he watched as Kate dug through the draw in the bedside table, she emerged with a small note pad and blue ballpoint pen.

Tony took them gratefully and started to write something, once he had finished he handed the pad to Kate, Kate smiled at him and looked down at the scribble on the paper.

"_We need to talk about us, our relationship, it's going to be complicated to explain, but there are things I can't do, I can't move back to the city, or re-join NCIS, __NOT, __because I don't want to, because I do, but because if they found out I was still alive, they'd come after you, and everyone you and I care about."_

Kate frowned, now her heart was starting to beat faster, she lifted her gaze to meet Tonys.

"if who found out?" she asked softly.

Tony took the pad back and started to scribble away again, his situation was...complicated, it wasn't a standard witness protection situation, if it was then the god damn agency would of caught the bad guy by now and he would of been allowed back into his normal life, but no, this was complicated, so many factors to think about, so many potential threats, if the agency had their way Tony wouldn't of even been living in the states as Chip Sinatra, nope they would of shipped him off to some far off god forsaken country, but he had fought them on that, insisting that he stay close to Kate, to his friends, his family, they had obviously backed down and allowed him to live close to DC but not enough that someone he knew would spot him.

After he had finished writing he handed the pad back to the woman on his right, Kate took it with a small worried smile and started to read.

"_It's really hard to explain, there's so many details, and it would be easier and quicker for me to actually tell you, and I __Promise__, that as soon as I can talk again I'll tell you everything" _

Kate sighed after reading it, she looked up and met Tonys worried gaze, he was petrified that she was going to tell him that she couldn't do it, she couldn't wait that long for an explanation, that she couldn't do complicated, and honestly he wouldn't blame her if she had said that as the reality of it was, it was going to be a lot more complicated than either were thinking it could be.

He watched her, waiting, hoping, that she would give him some sign that she was going to stay with him, then finally she gave a soft nod, Tonys heart gave a sigh of relief as it stopped falling and started to relax again.

"Ok" she whispered as she placed the pad on the bed and smiled at him "I'll wait"

Tony smiled and scooped up the pad, he quickly wrote a few words and handed it to her.

Kate smiled as she read what was written.

"_I Love you Kate."_

She placed the pad on the bedside table and leaned over to place a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you to Tony" she smiled as she pulled back slightly.

**A/N:**** There is it, short but...nice, we hope.**

**Hope to hear from you, we love reading your comments, Thanks for reading, and hope we continue to entertain you.**


	8. Truth and Lies

**What If?**

**Chapter Eight: Truth and Lies**

**A/N:**** OK folks, this is the chapter when the truth comes out, it may be a bit confusing as well, Reaper85 isn't actually here when I wrote this, he has been trying to help but there isn't much he can do at the moment.**

**We hope you can sorta get it, I'm sure that as soon as he gets back we'll repost this chapter with a more sensible explanation of why Tony had to fake his death.**

**Hope you like the chapter anyway, and thanks for taking the time to read and comment. **

**Still own nothing....which sucks.**

**2 months later...**

Catlin Todd lay silently, peacefully, happily, warm covers lay over her, strong arms wrapped around her waist, her back pressed against a firm chest and her legs tangled with his, a small happy smile played across her lips as she felt a tiny amount of soft pressure place against the back of her right shoulder. She rolled in his arms, there was no point in pretending to be asleep now, she took her legs back in order to turn smoothly and opened her eyes to find herself looking into the deep dark emerald eyes she loved so much, her arms slid around his waist as her legs once again found their way between his.

"Hi" she whispered softly a very happy sound in her tone.

His response came not in the form of words but actions, he lifted his head off the pillow and slowly slid it closer to hers, Kate could feel his smile as their noses brushed against each other, her smile growing as finally, gently he captured her lips in a soft good morning kiss, a kiss that always made her melt.

When the kiss ended and he returned his head back to the pillow he simply lay watching her, Kate reopened her eyes and saw him staring lovingly at her, she could feel the blush creep up her cheeks as she continued to watch him, watch her.

"What?" she asked finally with a smile.

"you're so beautiful" he whispered back softly

Kate was now blushing, she removed her hands from his firm chest and covered her face in embarrassment, she cracked her palms apart slightly so he could hear her clearly.

"Tony, I just woke up, I'm not wearing any make up and my hairs a mess" she stated with a embarrassed giggle.

She felt his arms retract themselves from there position around her waist, her heart suddenly stopped, she didn't like it when he stopped holding her, she knew it was stupid and immature but she loved the feeling he gave to her, the feeling of safety and warmth, but most of all love.

He slowly took her hands in his and gently pulled them away from her face to revel and very nervous looking woman, he smiled softly, lovingly at her and placed her hands on his chest again, before sliding his arms back around her.

"You say all that as if it mattered" he stated simply "you may not have make up on, your hair may not be...styled, and you might have just woken up," he repeated softly "Yet, your still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" he finished with a softly, loving smile and tone.

Once again Kate melted; she smiled as she blushed, her eyes drifting from his onto the clock.

Suddenly her smile started to fade, and her eyes drifted down to where her hands now took residence, on his chest.

"Tony," she whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he whispered concerned.

"It's been a month, since you got your jaw unwired and...well..." she hesitated, she didn't want this to blow up in her face, she didn't want to argue or fight, but he had promised her, and she really needed to know why he couldn't move back to DC, why he couldn't be Tony DiNozzo anymore, why she couldn't see him every second of every day at work, like she used to.

"I still haven't told you why I faked my death" he finished for her.

Kate simply nodded, she looked everywhere, everywhere that wasn't his eyes, she didn't want to know if he was angry or hurt, or disappointed, she felt one hand leaves it's place on her back and gently tip her head up until her eyes were locked in his loving, soft, heart melting gaze again.

"Your right, do you still want to know?" he asked softly.

Again Kate gave a small nod, Tony took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back, he slid his right arm behind his head and sighed, Kate instantly cuddled close to him, resting her head on his chest, she could hear and feel the steady rhythmical beating of his heart and smiled, her smile growing as she felt his left arm snake around her protectively, she felt Tony take another deep breath and knew he was about to start telling her why there life couldn't be as simple as other couples, she turned her head slightly, forcing herself to pay full attention to what he had to say as opposed to just listening to his heart beating.

"You know how I've never spoken about my family, " he started softly, he waited until he felt Kate nod against his chest before continuing "there's a reason for it, You see, most of my family are dead, my mom, some of my brothers, my brother in laws and my sisters, in fact almost any member of the family that displeased my...Father, or grandfather" he said the two older men with such disgust it was clear to Kate that it was painful for him to talk about it, but still she listened, placing a soft reassuring and loving kiss to his chest every now and then, encouraging him on, which it did " they would either change their mind suddenly, or they would lose everything they cared about before dying from a mysterious cause" he said slightly claimer, Kate's kisses seemed to be doing more than just encouraging him to go on, they seemed to be relaxing him too "My...Those two...Bastards, ran a massive criminal empire, they did everything from drugs to illegal immigrants, and any of the family that didn't want in, well they were killed off, that way there was no chance they would talk or go against them, if my sisters married someone who those...they, didn't like then they would be killed, same for my brothers, the entire family, after my mom found out that he had killed my oldest sister, her husband and her two kids she tried to get away, I was only a baby then, she tried to leave the country with me and just...get away, but he got her, he got her and he...he..." this was hard, really hard, he was only a baby, but even then what he had seen had stayed with him, caused endless sleepless nights for a good 10 years, "what he did to her...wasn't human...it was evil Kate, pure evil, he used her as a damn mule, getting her hooked on coke, then selling her into a sex trade, then when she had lost her usefulness...he killed her, he didn't just kill her like he had done with the rest of my family...he ripped her apart...he..." Kate tightened her hold on Tony and kissed him softly, she had no idea how hard this was, no idea how much it was killing him to relive it all, but she was grateful for it, grateful that he was opening up to her.

"We don't have to go on Tony...I think I understand now" she whispered softly, lovingly.

"No, you deserve to hear it all," he replied determined to continue to tell her why he couldn't give her what he knew she wanted, he took another deep breath, composed himself and started again "When I grew up, I did everything that was asked of me, I joined Baltimore PD because he wanted someone on the inside, But after a few months of being a cop, and seeing the good I could do, the difference I could make, I knew that what he was asking of me, of all of us was wrong, so...I brought him down, I organised a sting operation, all the major players in one area at the same time, then just called in back up, I got 'em all Kate, every last one of those Sons of Bitches, Life sentence were dished out for all that were involved, I found where he had buried the family members that he had murdered and gave them a proper burial, there's a whole section Just for DiNozzos" he chuckled weakly as he stated that, but Kate knew he was trying to hide how painful this was.

"I moved to DC, met Gibbs, Joined NCIS and got on with my life, there was no way he, or any of them could touch me while they were locked away inside, or...I thought they couldn't, the day before we went after Ari, I got a letter, it was addressed to me at NCIS, it stated simply that they still knew where I was, what I was doing and that they knew how I felt about you" he paused as he tightened his hold on her, almost afraid to let her go.

"I couldn't risk losing you or any one that I cared about, so I had to die, Tony DiNozzo had to die, I contacted the FBI, asking them for help and you won't believe who they put me through too"

Kate lifted her head as the name instantly came to her, she shared a shocked look with Tony before they both answered together.

"Fornell."

"He made a move on me after your funeral" Kate stated, her skin suddenly feeling as though there were bugs crawling all over her.

"Bastard, he knew I was alive" Tony growled annoyed as he dropped his head back to the pillow "and he knew how I felt about you"

Kate smiled and placed another soft kiss to his chest before laying her head back down.

"How did they get Ari to shoot you?" Kate asked softly.

"He was intending to shoot you, or so I've been told, but they convinced him that I would be a better target" Tony replied softly.

"So...your dad and granddad, they don't know your alive anymore?" Kate asked hopefully.

"No, they think Antony DiNozzo is...sleeping with the fishes" he smiled, he knew Kate was rolling her eyes at him for that.

"So why, can't we move to the city?" she asked softly.

"Because whoever told them Where I was, and What I was doing is still out there, The FBI haven't found him" Tony sighed.

They both really wanted to have a normal relationship, not this...stressful one, this one meant Kate had to get up at four AM each morning in order to shower and get ready for work, then drive all the way into Work, she had more or less completely moved in with Tony, she still had her apartment back in DC as the lease wasn't up until late January so it made sense to keep some things there.

She hadn't complained about the distance from the Navy yard or the time in which she had to get up in order to travel for two reasons, the first was easy, Tony was here, she'd happily move anyway if it meant being with Tony, the second was how beautiful the small town they lived in was, especially now that Winter had arrived, they had woken up one morning to find snow had fallen over night, covering everything like a massive white blanket, it was truly incredibly romantic, she had made Tony phone in for her, just so she could cuddle up with him on the sofa, under a blanket, with a hot chocolate and popcorn where they watched Christmas movies all day, starting and ending with "It's a wonderful life", Tonys favourite Christmas Movie.

Now, the snow still had the effect on her, as did the gorgeous house they lived in, but she was starting to suffer from the late night activities she and Tony often got up to, and the extremely early mornings, not to mention the driving, all she wanted was to be with Tony, she Loved her job and she loved how understanding Tony is about the job, but...she just wanted a relationship where she didn't have to get up at Four each morning to go to work, leave the office at five but not get home until nearly eight, If she could take her job and move it closer than it would be perfect, absolutely, completely and utterly perfect, but life was never this simple.

She sighed as she rolled off of her lover and to the other side of the bed, she pulled her cell from her purse and dialled a number.

She smiled as the phone rang, her eyes drifting around the room, pausing at each bit of discarded clothing that was on the floor, she and Tony had gone on a double date the night before with Ben and Lucy, they had all had a great time, tony of course had explained, with the help of Kate, what had happened that night two months ago, they were both extremely grateful for their understanding and continued to laugh, talk, dance and sing into the early hours of the morning, which is when the clothes became nothing but a horrible inconvenience for what Kate had wanted to do to her man.

"who you calling?" Tony asked rolling to his side and propping himself up with his elbow.

"My lover" Kate grinned over her shoulder.

Tony glared at her playfully, both knew she'd be delightfully sorry for that comment later.

"Gibbs" she stated honestly after a small chuckle.

"Why? It's your weekend off" the man inquired confused.

"Because the FBI, seem to be the only obstacle in us being completely happy," she stated as she rolled her eyes at how long it was Taking the silver haired Ex- marine to answer his cell "We're not working on anything at the moment, so we might as well look into your case, see if we can't catch this mysterious stranger before the FBI" she concluded with a sweet smile over her shoulder.

Tony suddenly felt a pan of guilt, he dropped his gaze to the sheets in front of him, he wished he could catch this guy himself, and quickly, then it hit him, he knew what he could do, what he'd have to do, he rolled over and out of bed, he quickly slid on some clothes and pulled a pair on a pair of boots, as he sat back on the bed to do them up he noticed Kate watching him with concern.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly, she had hoped they could of spent the day shopping for Christmas presents, watching movies cuddled up on the sofa, and making out like love sick teens, but clearly Tony had other ideas.

"I just need to go out for a while, I'll phone you when I'm on my way home" he replied as he finished tying the laces.

"Tony," Kate breathed softly, but fell silent when she felt his lips touch hers, she melted into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to gently lower them back to the mattress and make love again, but Tony broke away quickly.

He placed another soft kiss to her forehead and the tip of her nose before standing up again.

"I won't be long" he smiled softly.

That was a lie, he knew it and he knew that Kate knew it, but if he told her the truth then she wouldn't let him go, and he needed to go, he needed for this to happen in order to give her the relationship she wants and deserves.

Kate simply nodded, she knew he had just lied to her, but he must of had a damn good reason to, so she didn't say anything, she smiled weakly and took his hand in her free one.

"I love you" she breathed softly looking up onto his deep dark eyes again.

Tony smiled softly, he loved hearing her say that, and what he loved more, was being able to say it back, which he did.

"And I, love you too, Miss Todd" he stated with a happy smile and tone, he dipped down and captured her lips in another soft kiss, before walking out of their room and down the stairs.

He took his keys from the bowl, placed a hand on the latch and turned, he looked back up the stairs, a part of him was afraid that this may be the last time he saw her, the last time he kissed her and told her he loved her, but he couldn't think like that, not now, he had to concentrate if he was going to pull this off, he turned back to the door, turned the latch and pulled it open.

He quickly jogged down the steps and across the snow covered yard to his mustang, unlocking the drivers doors, he slid in, slid the key into the ignition and turned it over, the classics beast burst into life, it's V8 purring in anticipation, Tony slipped it into reverse and paused, looking up one last time at his house, their Home, he saw Kate at the window, she had slipped into one of his suit shirts and was still holding her cell to her ear, she lifted her free hand to wave at him, Tony returned the wave with a weak smile, both unable to shake the feeling in the pit of their stomachs that something bad was going to happen.

He shook his head as he backed out of the drive, slipped his car into gear and drove off down the quite sleeping street, his mind fixed on his objective, this was going to be hard.

"Next stop, Baltimore" he sighed to himself as fear started to slowly creep up from its nest in the bottom of his stomach.

He took a deep breath and put his foot down, he wanted this over, fast, but knew it wouldn't be.

**A/N: ****Well there you have it, confusing? Yeah, i know, I'm sorry, as soon as Chris/ reaper85 can get to a computer with internet I'm sure he'll be able to change it slightly, make it a bit more easier to understand.**

**BUT, in the mean time, the story is meant to be, Tonys dad and granddad run the DiNozzo family as a massive criminal Empire that dose everything, and if you do anything to annoy or go against the two heads of the empire then not only you die, but your entire family dies, and Tony brought them down, cos he's a hero like that lol, but they still hold a grudge against him for it, so, that is why he had to die.**

**Hope that makes it a bit easier to understand, Thanks for reading, and hope to hear from you : )**


	9. Second Thoughts and Childhood fears

**What If? Chapter Nine.**

**Seconds Thoughts and Childhood Fear.**

**A/N: ****Hey Guys, Here's chapter nine, we hope you like it, please do give us your thoughts.**

**We have an idea for the end of this story, but we are disagreeing on the end, END, if that make any sense, so our question to you is....Happy ending, or Sad...ish, ending?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, let us know what you think, and Thank you for taking the Time to read this....we love you all ******

**Don't own anything....still.**

Tony pulled up in front of the Baltimore Police station, he slid out of the mustang and locked the doors, He'd driven all day, and the sun was just now starting to sink below the horizon, he cupped his hands in front of his mouth and breathed on them as the winter chill stung at the exposed flesh, Rubbing his hands together as he turned and looked up at his old work place, he couldn't help but feel as though he had unfinished business there, a guilt and sorrow filling him, he jogged up the steps and pulled open one of the four glass doors of the stations entrance, he marched across the lobby and started up the stairs, unless they had changed the layout of the station, which he had doubted, then he knew exactly where he was going, and who he was going to see.

He reached the fourth floor and pulled open the glass doors, the standard nose of uniformed officers and detectives trying to control the outraged and unruly crowd of suspects and common criminals hit him, he marched through the many wooden desks, past old friends, and work colleagues, as he walked he noticed the demanding and commanding voices of the law enforcers die down, he felt their eyes watch him as he marched, most were under the impression that he was dead, many had attended his funeral.

He continued on to the end of the floor, where he knew his old captains office was, without knocking he shoved open the door and marched in, the captain was on the phone to someone important, he knew this as his tone was light, understanding, willing to do anything that was asked of him, not because he wanted to, but because it just made life easier for him, he turned in his chair to glare annoyed at the person that had just burst in, but fell silent at the sight of the man before him.

Tony reached out, took the phone from his old captain's ear and placed it back on its cradle, killing the phone call, the older man just sat shocked, the pen that had been balancing between his lips fell onto the desk as his mouth silently dropped open, Tony leaned forwards on the desk, he locked eyes with the older man, his eyes full of determination and a undying flame.

"I need to know where you transferred Antonio and Antony" he stated firmly.

He had no time for pleasantries, he was on a mission, a mission he wanted over as soon as possible, just so he could go back to his life as a federal agent, a life with the woman he loved, the family he loved.

The captain just stared open mouthed at him, unable to talk, blink or even think, a dead man was standing before him after all.

Tony was getting annoyed; he slammed his hands against the desk and demanded the information again, this time louder and a lot more firmly.

The captain's mouth started to move silently, flopping open and shut like a fish until finally words started to emerge from it.

"Oh...Ohio State Prison" he muttered numbly.

Tony growled with annoyance, he'd just spent an entire day, a entire day he wasn't going to get back, driving to Baltimore to find out he had to drive to Ohio now, he spun on his heel and marched back out of the office, slamming the door behind him, he walked quickly, determinedly back through the busy floor, perpetrators and criminals screaming their innocence as trying to wriggle out of the cuffs that kept them firmly seated to the benches and chairs around, as many of the senior staff stared unbelievingly at the dead man that walked by, he pulled open the glass doors and descended the stairs with a quick jog, pulling his cell from his inside pocket as he went, he scrolled through his contacts as he went, finding the contact named.

"Love of my life"

He hit the green receiver and placed the small device to his ear, in a matter of seconds he was back crossing the lobby and within a few more seconds back outside in the winter freeze, his stone cold determined face turned, warming suddenly as he heard a most beautiful voice answer at the end of the line.

"Tony?" she inquired softly, hopefully.

"Yeah beautiful it's me" Tony smiled as he unlocked the mustang and slid inside.

The internal temperature wasn't much better than that outside; he turned the engine over and set his heating to full.

"When are you coming home, I've been worried" Kate asked softly.

"I'm not done yet sweetie, but I'll be home soon...I hope, I'll call you when I am done, How are you?" he asked softly as he slipped the car into gear and pulled away from the old building.

"Ok, worried, confused, annoyed" Kate listed, her tone becoming more like her old self.

"about what?" he asked softly, it was a stupid question, he knew, but he asked any way.

"YOU, you idiot" Kate stated firmly.

Tony couldn't help but smile, he also knew that Kate knew he'd be smiling and knew that, that would cause her to smile, even if she really didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, but if I told you what I was doing, you wouldn't let me do it" he confessed softly.

"Please tell me Tony" Kate begged weakly, "Please"

Tony sighed inwardly, he hated keeping Kate in the dark, he had promised himself that he wouldn't keep secrets from Kate if he ever got her back in his life, and yet here he was, keeping a secret from her...he took a deep breath, deciding that he would keep that promise not matter what.

"I'm going to see my...THEM, I'm going to end this Kate, that way we can be together, Tony and Kate, not Kate and her secret lover Chip" he stated softly.

"What! Tony no, I don't care about the hiding and the name, please come home" she pleaded desperately, she knew exactly how dangerous the two heads of the DiNozzo family were, after listening to Tony that morning she went to the office and pulled everything she could on them, she honestly felt sick just reading about what the two heads had done to not only people that owed them money, but also to their own family, their own blood, she knew that to them, Tony was just a lose end, a rather annoying, threatening lose end that needed to be dealt with.

"I can't sweetie, I know it's bothering you, and I know that you will never admit how much it does, But I love you Kate, and I want to be with you, I want you to be happy, and I know how to make that happen, so trust me, please...I'll phone you tomorrow morning, I love you" he stated softly before hanging up.

He knew that if he stayed on the phone than Kate would of talked him back home, and he couldn't let that happen, he knew that Kate would of said she loved him too, and honestly he missed her saying it, but he had a job to do, he joined the freeway and put his foot down, letting the full power of the V8 engine under the hood lose onto the world.

Seconds passed before his phone started to chime, he scoped it off the passenger seat and flipped it open, pressing the device to his ear he listened to the automated voice state he had.

"One new voice message"

He sighed to himself, honestly, why bother with the damn automated introduction, you know you have a voice message when either, A: You have a different ring tone for it and that goes off, OR, B: you read the caller ID which tells you that the voice mail service is calling.

His annoyed frown melted instantly as the message started to play the soft, love filled, caring tones of Kate's voice.

"Please, Tony, Please be careful, and phone me ... or Gibbs if you need back up, I love you, SO, Much, Please, just...watch yourself, I love you" her voice pleaded softly, breaking Tonys heart, here he was trying to make everything better and it seemed like he was only making it worse, he trying to make it so that he and Kate could be a proper couple...NOT, that they weren't a proper couple, but they were a couple living together, sleeping together, in love with each other in secret and honestly neither of them wanted that, he knew Kate deserved better, he knew he was a proper immature, sexist pig to her at the office all those years ago, but it was the only way he could of hidden his true feelings for her from her, besides, law of the playground states you punch the girl you like, so...in that way, all those sexist jokes and comments about her love life was him telling her he liked her...Loved her.

"Love you too" he muttered into the speak, fully aware that she wouldn't hear him, but he just wanted to say it and hoped somehow she knew that he did love her...more than life itself.

He drove until he couldn't continue to keep his eyes open, he pulled up on the side of the road, locked himself inside and slid into the back seat, it wasn't exactly the king sized bed he had at home, it defiantly didn't have the same appeal as the one at home, there was no Kate to cuddle up to, as girly as it may sound, he really like to cuddle into Kate, he felt safe and loved in her arms, he knew he was supposed to be the man and that it should be Kate cuddling into him, which she did each morning and every time she had a tough day, but he just...he needed it, he had been without her for two years, he'd been hiding his feelings for her for four years and now he had her back, his feeling weren't only out, but returned tenfold by her.

He pulled his thick winter jacket around him and tried to get as comfy as he could before allowing his eyelids to slide shut.

He woke the next morning with a very sore neck, he sat up, forgetting for a moment he was in his mustang and smacked his head on the roof, he cursed in a whisper and cracked his eyelids open, the sun wasn't up yet, he checked his watch and sighed at what the watch face showed, Four Am, Kate would be getting up right around now, he missed Kate, he climbed back over and into the front of the classic Muscle beast, he unlocked the doors and stepped out, instantly regretting it as the deathly cold winter morning chill stabbed at his hands and face, he did a quick shaky stretch, his back and neck cracking as he moved the air in lungs was forced out at the sudden nose and split second of pain before instantly feeling a little better, more flexible and refreshed, he slid back inside his mustang and turned the key, he had stopped roughly half way along route 76, so he knew it wasn't that far left to go, slipping the beast into gear he pulled away, re joining the free flowing traffic and speeding up the cold icy tar covered surface towards the facility that held the only two men that well and truly terrified him, But for Kate, he'd suffer worse than spending potentially twenty four hours in a room with two frail old men.

Within a few hours he was rounding the final corner to the State Prison, the confidence and determination that were burning so bright just yesterday morning had started to simmer away, slowly being replaced by the cold darkness of his childhood and even adulthood demons he had kept locked up for so long, he slowed to a crawl as the prison loomed into sight, he pulled up but was unable to release the steering wheel from the now, subconscious death grip his hands had on it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his right hand stretching out for his cell that lay on the passenger seat, with his eyes still closed his flipped it open and started to dial a number he had never forgotten, he placed the device to his ear as it started to chime, at the fourth ring he heard the hand set being picked up and then he heard the most heavenly voice, the voice he loved, the voice that belonged to one of the few people he truly loved.

"Special Agent Todd" she stated softly, but still holding a very professional and commanding edge to it.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled, trying to keep the noticeable quiver of fear from his voice, but not succeeding.

"Tony" Kate gasped softly, losing all professional aspects of her tone "Where are you?" she asked softly, worried, missing him.

"Outside the prison" he answered weakly, he had given up trying to hide the fact that he was scared.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Kate asked tenderly, her voice dripping with a lovers concern.

For a moment he didn't reply, he thought about how he should answer that, he could lie to her, reassure her he was fine, that everything was going to be alright, that he was just going to stroll right up in there, ask to see the two men that gave him nightmare with just a look, demand they tell him who their spy was, then be on his way, but there was that promise he had made to himself, the promise never to lie to her.

"Tony?" Kate asked tentatively, the concern in her voice growing thicker.

"No," he whispered as he dropped his head in shame, the great Antony DiNozzo, scared silly by just the thought of being in the same building as his two elders "I'm scared Kate" he whispered "But I know I need to do this" he added quickly "For us"

"No, Tony you don't, I spoke to the director and Gibbs, we can help, we want to help, I, want to help, you shouldn't do this alone, we should do this together" she stated softly, her commanding, strong edge returning to her tone "You could get you job back, Director Sheppard wants you to come back, Gibbs wants you back, even McGee wants you to come back" Kate stated glaring at a slightly shocked and confused McGee "We can come up with a plan to lure this guy into the open, you know Gibbs is good at getting people into the open, please, Please Tony, just, come home, come to the office and let us...let ME, help you" she pleaded softly, desperately, that bad feeling in the pit of her stomach had been growing steadily with each hour he was gone.

Again Tony was silent, taking in everything she had said, thinking it through, looking at all possible outcomes that could occur, he took a long, deep breath before answering.

"Let me talk to them," he said softly, fear still evident in his voice but a certain amount confidence returning to it too "If they don't tell me, then I'll rejoin NCIS, and we'll go after this guy together" he offered.

Now Kate was silent, he could almost hear her heart and head argue about what she should respond.

"OK...Just, be careful" she whispered weakly.

"I always am Katie" Tony smiled softly.

"I mean it DiNozzo, If I hear so much as a whisper you did something recklessly stupid, I'll kill you myself" the woman of his dreams stated sounding like her old office banter self.

"I love you Kate" he whispered softly.

"Yeah, I love you too Tony" Kate breathed softly, a slight hint of fear lingering with her.

"I'll you call when I'm done" he stated reassuringly confident, even though he didn't feel it.

"Alright, be careful, Love you" Kate whispered, still not a hundred percent about it.

"Love you too" Tony finished softly before flipping his cell closed.

He slid the device into his pocket and opened the door, he stepped out into the icy winds of winter and locked his car.

Turning on the spot he looked up at the massive building one last time, before finally, moving towards the entrance.

**A/N: ****OK, so What ya think? Good, Bad? Let us know, and let us know what ending you want, Thanks again for taking the time to read this, hope you liked it.**


	10. Old Fears and New Threats

**What If? Chapter Ten:**

**Old Fears and New Threats**

**A/N:**** Hey Guys, so far we have a happy ending in the lead, but there's still time to change it if you want.**

**Ok Chapter ten, I was in a bit of a dark mood when I wrote this and my partner in crime seems to think you can tell lol, we hope you like it, and please do let us know what you think, OH!, don't forget to say what ending you'd like, Good, Sad or both lol.**

**We think there are another two chapters before this story is wrapped up nicely in a bow, so you have two chapters to decide.**

**Big Thank You to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, your feedback means the world to us, and we hope you continue : )**

**Here's the tenth chapter, hope you like it, Thank you for taking the time to read our little story, and we hope to hear from you.**

**We STILL, Don't own anything...but one day...one day that will change MWHAHAHAHAHA ; )**

With a cold shaking hand Tony pulled open the door to the reception of the massive complex, he walked to the desk located in the centre of the massive open space, rows of seat lined two of the four walls, uniformed guards stood in pairs at each door, all their eyes tracking the former NCIS agent as he crossed the room to the receptionist, He came to a stop before the woman who was busy typing away on the computer in front of her, he noticed her in tray was completely empty, and there was nothing in her out tray either, so she clearly wasn't working on anything job related or important, he smiled as he thought of the consequences should she have been working for Gibbs.

He waited patiently for the woman to finish what she was doing, which was only a few short seconds, she clicked her mouse twice and then turned her attention to Tony, she wasn't a bad looking woman, if he wasn't already in a relationship with the perfect woman, he might of tried to make a move on her, but he really didn't need to...or want to, which was...well, just wired, Tony DiNozzo, player, heartbreaker and a one night stand master, completely committed to one woman, his woman, his Kate, he smiled at that thought, thinking of how proud he was of himself.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked as she looked over the top of her very seductive looking secretary glasses at him.

"I need to speak with Warden David Bobby" Tony stated softly, yet commandingly.

The woman flipped through a few pages of a large gold rimmed book she had pulled from the shelf behind her, she settled a manicured nail at the top of the page and ran her finger down it, the only thing on the entire lined page was a large red X at noon.

"Sorry, Warden Bobby is busy today" she smiled looking back up at him.

Tony frowned, so it was going to be the hard way, he thought to himself, he didn't really want to be there in the first place, but now that he was, he would of really liked it to go smoothly so he could say his piece, hear what they have to say and then be on his way, but no, that was clearly asking far too much.

"Look, it's a little after nine, and there is nothing pencilled in the entire day until noon, I need to speak to him about Antonio and Antony DiNozzo sr" he stated a little more firmly.

The woman seemed to pale at the sound of the names, she turned slightly on her chair, her eyes wide as she picked up the phone and pressed two numbers, she held the phone to her ear, her breathing became shaky and she waited for the other person to pick up.

"Sir," she whispered shocked "someone's here to see you about the DiNozzos" she stated softly.

Tony watched her nod her head and hum her response before hanging up, she turned back to face Tony, raising from her chair she stretched out her hand to him, confused and slightly nervous he allowed her to take his hand in hers, she looked him dead in the eyes and took a shaky breath.

"No one has ever seen those two monsters" she whispered softly "they have taken control of the prison, they run everything, they even have control over the warden" she warned in a soft whisper "Be Careful" she stated with a warning and fearful tone.

Tony gave a slight nod, he knew this was a bad idea, he should of stayed in bed that morning with Kate, he should of carried her into the shower, had his way with her...well, she would of had her way with him, she was a little minx, that was something he never expected, but defiantly loved, and then they should of cuddled up on the sofa, under the thick blanket, with the open fire roaring and watched movies, but no, he had to try and do the right thing, and now look at him, he was inside a prison that was under the thumb of those two murderous bastards.

The woman let go of his hand and gestured to one of the guards, she whispered something to him and then turned back to Tony, her eyes full of worry, her hands visibly shaking.

"Frank here will take you to the warden's office" she stated softly, her voice as shaky as her hands.

"Thank you" Tony nodded softly before walking around the desk to follow the large tattooed guard.

He followed the dark haired, biker looking Texan man through a maze of glass and concrete corridors, the over head lights did little to light their way, ever now and then they'd flicker, Tony honestly felt he was in a horror movie, spooky building, Check, murderous and psychopathic monsters in the same building as you, check, flickering lights and dark corners, check, yep, he was in a horror movie, he just hoped his role was that of the person that survived, but that meant he'd be the first to die in the sequel.

He listened to Texan mumble a little rhyme as they made their way through the dimly lit corridors, he thought the noise of another human being would douse some of the fear that was brewing, but when he recognised the rhyme, it had the opposite effect.

"One fine day, in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight" the guard muttered as they turned another dark corner and headed for a flight of old, dark wooden stairs "Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other" the large Texan uniformed guard muttered as he took the steps.

Tony was starting to doubt that he was a guard, he could be one of the inmates, just how much control of this facility did his father and grandfather have? He dreaded to think of the worst case scenario.

"One was blind the other couldn't see, so they chose a dummy for a referee, a blind man went to see fair play, a dumb man went to cry horah, a paralyzed donkey passing by, kicked the blind man in the eye, knocked him through a nine inch wall, into a dry Levine where he drowned them all" the large man muttered, almost sinisterly to himself as they stepped through a set of large wooden doors, two gothic hooded angels, their hands clasped shut and held out in front of them stood with their wings open wide on either side, the darkness of the hall only making them look more evil than angelic "A deaf Policeman heard the nose and went to arrest the two dead boys" he stated coming to a stop in front of a large wooden door at the end of the hall, he turned to face Tony and held his hand out towards the gold plague that stated it was the wardens office.

Tony gave a short nod in thanks as he walked towards the door.

"If you don't think this Storys true, then ask the blind man, he saw it too" Tony finished the rhyme for the Texan as he walked past him and turned the handle "My dad used to sing that to me when I was five" he stated softly, his voice reflecting just how on edge Tony was.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside the dark office, large dark grey snow clouds gathered outside the windows, a small desk lamp spilt warm golden rays onto the desk and a few feet in each direction around it, Tony turned to see the guard walk off back down the massive hall, he shut the door and walked towards the desk.

"Warden Bobby," he stated softly as he came to a stop before the massive dark brown desk.

The older man looked up at him from his book, he gave a slight sigh and slammed the book closed with one hand before placing it softly on the desk before him.

"what do you want with the DiNozzos?" the warden asked pointedly as he sat back in the high backed leather chair.

He looked like a mob boss, the way the desk light illuminated only some of his features, the chair, the desk, Tonys eyes drifted down onto the book he was reading.

"The Godfather"

Well he thought he was a mob boss at least.

"I need to speak to them" Tony answered firmly, more confidently, this guy wasn't a criminal, he was a wanna be boss man, he'd known his type, hell Tony used to eat his type for breakfast each morning as an NCIS agent, so there was no way he was going to be intimidated by him.

"And why would they want to speak to you?" the warden growled as he rested his hands on the armrests of the chair, touching his fingers together in front of his nose.

Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes at him, that was just the worst Marlon Brando impression ever.

"Because I'm Antony DiNozzo jr" he replied shortly.

The wardens hands dropped away, his stern face fell into one of shock as he leaned forwards in the chair.

"have a seat Mr DiNozzo" he stuttered nervously as he reached for the phone.

Tony sat and allowed his eyes to wonder around the dimly lit office, as the warden punched in a number, his eyes scanned the two wall high book shelves, there was the odd statue here and there, often of eagle heads or the American flag, he noted that the warden's portrait was hung directly behind him, there was a keyboard on the desk but no monitor, he couldn't hear the hum of the hard drive either come to think of it, his attention was snapped back to the warden when he heard him stuttering nervously to the person at the other end of the phone.

"It's David Bobby sir, I'm calling because there is someone here that wishes to speak to you" he muttered nervously "No, no of course sir, I understand that, it's just...well...he says he's your son".

Tonys intrigued look dropped to a fearful but angry frown his eyes glared at the phone as though that was the person that had hurt him so badly.

"Yes sir, right away" the warden stuttered before hanging up, he turned back to face Tony and smiled nervously, almost fearfully at him "right this way Mr DiNozzo" he said standing and walking to the door.

Tony followed without a word as they headed back out of the office and into the dark, cold, haunting prison, he could only compare this complex to that of Arkham Asylum from the batman comics he had read as a child...and now as an adult...but that was only once and a while.

He followed the stuttering and blubbering warden down into the belly of the cold incarceration complex, he saw the convicts out in the snow covered yard, many of them lined against the fence, watching as he walked by, a couple wolf whistled, he noticed the guards in the towers and on the walls, all armed, all tattooed, all watching him, not the inmates that outnumbered them a easy ten to one, but him the visitor, this really didn't feel right, he could feel his elders controlling presence in every corner, in each step he took, he closed his eyes to rid himself of those thoughts as they entered a long dark corridor, but was faced with a flashback of himself as a baby, sat in a room full of blood, his mother's blood, he cried as bits of his mother's body was thrown down onto the floor, splashing him with her blood, he cried for help, for someone to lift him up, cuddle him and reassure him everything would be alright, but no one came, just the sound of a sinister, dark and evil laugh from the door of the room.

He felt the burning sting of tears that started to build up in his eyes and took a deep breath, this really wasn't the time to relive the worst parts of his life, nor was it the time to start to feel scared, he reopened his eyes and blinked away the few tears that threatened to fall, once this was over, he had to speak to someone, hopefully it would Kate, he didn't like the idea of talking to a stranger, he'd rather talk to Gibbs than a stranger, and what was weird was the fact that he knew Gibbs would listen, he would be there for him if he needed him, just like a father, a loving father, would be there for his son.

The warden opened the door at the end of the hall and gestured for Tony to go inside, Tony did as he was silently told to do, stepping into the room he noted two armed convicts stood either side of the door on the opposite side of the room, a shining gold plague read:

"Antonio and Antony DiNozzo"

Tony verbally growled at the plague, this was so wrong, they killed hundreds, thousands of people, including their own family, and there punishment was to live it up in a prison that was now under their complete control, they should of gotton the death sentence, it was the least they deserved.

"Sit, sit" the warden muttered as he shuffled by Tony towards the two armed convicts, he paused in front of the tallest "Could you inform Mr DiNozzo his son is here?" he asked softly, the giant of a man spat in the wardens face causing both of the orange jumpsuit wearing guards to laugh, he then slapped his with the back of his hand making the warden stagger backwards with a bloody nose, before turning and knocking three steady times on the door, he waited for a green light to come on above the door before opening it and vanishing inside.

"I'll be right outside, once you have finished" the warden murmured through his palm to Tony as he shuffled past him and back out of the room.

The door reopened and the jumpsuit wearing giant re emerged and returned to his post on the right of the door, then THEY, stepped out, Tonys hand now had a death grip on his phone, he'd rather it had been Kate's hand, but he knew that with a press of one button he could hear her voice and so, for now, the phone would do, he watched at the two older men, one now very old, very thin and using a Cain for support moved over to the other side of the table and took their seats.

"Well, this is a...un-pleasant, surprise; last we heard...you were dead" Antony smiled evilly at his son.

"Who is your contact on the outside?" Tony asked as firmly as he could.

He wanted this over, he didn't want fake pleasantries, he could feel fear creeping into him, spreading like a cancer throughout his body, his hands were white he had them gripped so tight, his knees started to shake, he had faced death many times in his life as a cop and a NCIS agent, but none of those times, in fact nothing, had the effect on him as these two men did, he could feel fearful tears stab at the back of his eyes, god he wished they would just answer his question so he could go back to his life, so he could get away from there, from them and move on, but he knew, he knew deep down that they wouldn't.

"Now what makes you think we have a contact on the outside?" Antony smirked as he sat back in the comfy looking leather chair.

"Don't play dumb you stupid old fool, just answer the question so I can get back to my life" Tony snapped, his voice broke at the end reviling the fear he felt, he mentally cursed himself for allowing that to happen, he didn't want them to know they still had this power over him, he was a grown man for god sake.

"Ah yes, your life with dear, sweet looking Catlin" his dad grinned menacingly at him, he saw Tonys face go from anger, to shock to full on fear "Yes that's right, we have been keeping an eye on you son" the older man laughed darkly.

Tonys mouth went dry, he tried to say something, anything but nothing came out, his hands had just joined his knees in shaking, his heart was racing, he felt light headed and sick, his world had started to spin again, this wasn't fair, he been good, he'd tired to live a good life, he had always tried to put other people before him, how, how could they know about him and Kate, it wasn't fair.

"I'd love to get hold of her, show her how real men can make woman feel, isn't that right dad" Antony laughed evilly as he nudged the oldest man, who chuckled himself.

"You stay the hell away from Kate" Tony hissed through gritted teeth.

"I don't think we will" Antony stated bluntly "you see...Son, you did a very bad thing, and we were content with just killing you, but now...now, you must want to die before we kill you" he explained staring his son dead in the eyes.

Tony shot to his feet and turned to the door out of there, he had to get back to Kate, he had to protect her, warn her, get Gibbs to set up a protection detail, something, anything.

"You think you can get all the way back to DC before we make a phone call and have her picked up?" Antony called making his son freeze in the doorway.

He was right, Tony had driven nearly a day and a half to get here, it would take him just as long to get back, he'd phone Gibbs, explain, Gibbs would protect her until he got back.

"What do you want from me?" Tony hissed as a silent tear trickled from his right eye.

"We want you to suffer" his grandfather stated weakly

Tony turned again and pulled open the door, he heard the two older men laugh.

"You'll be happy with sloppy seconds won't you dad, that's once I've satisfied my needs with her" he heard Antony laugh.

Tony slammed the door shut, causing the waiting warden to jump out of his skin, he pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Damn It!" he shouted noticing there was no signal.

He started running back the way he came, leaving the warden behind, he couldn't wait for him to catch up, he had to get out, get somewhere where there was signal, he knew the way back anyway, he sprinted as fast as he could back down the dark corridors, his heart pounding against his chest, his knees weak from shaking, his legs begging him to slow down as they couldn't sustain this speed for long, but none of those things mattered, Only Kate mattered, making sure she was safe, making sure there was protection, protection supplied by people only Gibbs trusted, as he ran back down the corridor that allowed him to look out into the courtyard he heard the convicts laughing, he turned his head and saw they were laughing at him, some making the mime scene of Kate being kidnapped and then raped by his elders, he looked up at the guards and saw them laughing with the jumpsuits, how could things have gone so wrong so quickly, he powered back up stairs until finally he burst out into the reception area again, the guards that were stood in pairs at each door were now nowhere to be seen, he walked, quickly, over to the desk to ask the woman if he could use her phone, but found she was gone too, a small puddle of fresh blood lay on the keyboard she had been using when he came in, the chair had been knocked over and a bright red strapped high heel lay beside the bookshelf behind the desk, he turned his head from side to side looking for where she might have gone, but only saw a few other bits of clothing leading towards one of the doors on the far left, he daren't think about what was happening to her, he quickly scooped up the receiver of the phone and placed it to his ear, his heart stopped at what he heard.

"I'm afraid not Tony...or is it Chip now?" His father's voice said from the end of the line.

He dropped the phone and ran out of the building, he pulled his cell out once he was clear and dialled the number from earlier, he unlocked his mustang and slid inside, he put the key in the ignition and turned it, the V8 roared into life again as he listened to the phone ring.

"Come on, Come on, Pick up Kate!" he willed through his teeth as he slipped his car into gear and reversed out of the spot "Answer the damn phone Katie!" he snapped as he sped out of the prison visitors car park and back down the road.

**A/N: ****oh dear, now look what Tony s gone and got himself into, will he never learn lol, ok so we hope you liked it, please do give us your feedback and remember to say what ending you want, as the following chapters ****MAY****, reflect the decision...or we might just lure you into a false sense of security before pulling the carpet from under your feet.**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read this little bit of fiction two very board minds have come up with, we love you all : )**


	11. Actions and Answers

**What If? Chapter Eleven:**

**Actions and Answers.**

**A/N: ****Hey Guys, Ok so here is Chapter Eleven, so we have decided on who the contact is last night and we got typing soon after, we did have a choice of four people and we think...hope, you like our choice, and hope it surprises you, if not then, we suck as writer's lol.**

**So Happy ending is clearly in the lead, with an amazing vote of Zero! For the bad ending, lol.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please do leave us your thoughts, we LOVE reading them, Big Thanks to all that have been reading and commenting, means a lot.**

**We still don't own anything, Can you believe it! Lol...Enjoy : )**

The phone continued to ring as Tony sped back the way he'd come, his hands shook so much that the car itself started to snake ever so slightly, he was about to give up, to just hang up and break ever speeding law under the sun to get back to her, if anything happened to her, he'd...he'd....well he'd never forgive himself, this is exactly why Tony DiNozzo had to die, this was why he had to stay away from her, and yet here she was, right in the crosshairs again, this wasn't fair.

He was about to flip the phone closed when he heard the click of the receiver being picked up, his heart stopped at the simple sound.

"Kate?" he asked fearfully.

"Err no, Agent Todd stepped away for a few minutes, this is agent McGee" a stuttering voice came back.

"McGee! Is Gibbs there?" Tony asked quickly, god what a mixture of emotions he was feeling, fear, relief, panic, he was sure it wasn't good for his health, but right now his health wasn't important.

"Tony, is that you?" McGee asked confused.

"Damn it Probie, get me Gibbs!" Tony yelled, now was not the time to be asking stupid questions.

"God Tony claim down, he's right here," the younger agent responded shocked by his old colleges tone "Boss, Tony wants to talk to you" he heard McGee call to his boss.

He heard the phone being handed over, and then heard the silver haired ex-marine take a deep breath in.

"Boss, listen, just left the prison, there in control of the damn thing, everything Gibbs, even the warden, there going after Kate, you have to find her, protect her until I get back Gibbs, please Boss, I'm on my way now, Just find Kate and protect her" he explained quickly, the fear that had infected him while he was in the state correctional facility spreading into every vain, artery and muscle of his body.

"Wow, Slow down DiNozzo, Kate's gone to lunch with her sister, I'll get McGee to trace all the phone calls from the prison and send Ziva to collect Kate, Just get your arse back here or your fired" Gibbs stated in his normal gruff commanding tone.

"I don't work for you anymore Gibbs, remember" Tony chuckled nervously.

"That's what you think DiNozzo, Just get your arse back here" the older man ordered.

"Boss, Thank yo-" Tony was cut off when he heard the line go dead, some things obviously never change, "You" he finished as he flipped the phone shut and tossed onto the passenger seat, before giving the road his full attention.

Knowing Gibbs was on his side and was now over looking not only Kate's protection but also looking into finding the person responsible for forcing Tony to leave the life he loved made him relax a bit, not a lot, but enough for him to think clearly, now all he had to do...was get back to the woman he loved, to be there, with her.

Gibbs slammed the phone down and turned to look at the two younger agents behind him, Both stood looking at him with their eye brows raised, he gave them one of his, "What the hell are you still doing here" looks and watched as they both jumped into action.

"I will go and Find Kate" Ziva stated as she collected her gun and back pack before walking towards the elevators.

"And I will traced all outgoing calls from Ohio State Prison" McGee confirmed heading back to his desk.

Gibbs pulled his cell from his pocket and flipped it open, he moved the small electronic device back and forth in front of him until the tiny text writing came into focus, then found Kate's cell number and hit call, he placed the device to his ear and listened as it rang twice before going straight to her voice mail service, muttering a curse under his breath he snapped the phone shut and walked over to behind McGee.

"do you know if Kate's got her phone on?" He asked leaning over McGee to watch him work.

"Err, I can err, I can find out for ya boss" the youngest agent of his team stuttered nervously.

"Do it, then call Ziva with her location" he sighed as he pushed himself off the desk and walked to the end of the bull pen.

"Will do Boss!" McGee called as Gibbs vanished from site for a few seconds.

The older man turned and jogged up the stairs towards the small balcony that over looked his floor, he glanced back at the computer whiz member of his team and saw him dial Ziva's number into his desk phone, he turned his attention back to the small bright blue retinal scanner on the frame of MTAC, he bent forwards and looked into the device, waited for it to scan his eye, then waited for the click of the lock, he turned the handle and walked in, he saw the director stood in the centre of the small floor space before the three rows of seats, she had cut her hair, if anyone asked he'd pretend that he hadn't noticed, but honestly with Jenny Sheppard, it was hard not to, the woman had stolen his heart many years ago, and rather than sticking around to find out just what could of happened if they had perused their relationship, she left, in the dead of the night, while he was still asleep, and now she was back, and he wanted to be with her just as badly now as he had done back then.

She had her full attention on the massive screen before her, it looked like a feed from a helmet cam, there were three full kitted up field agents, armed with M16's moving in on a massive hanger at an airport in some distant European country, Gibbs silently watched from the end of the ramp as the team of four, including the guy that was wearing the camera, moved in, they cleared the hanger and then moved towards the covered mass in the centre of it, one of the members moved forwards and pulled the large canopy sheet off the stacks of wooden crates.

"What is it Echo six?" Jenny asked into the headset that she now seemed to wear constantly, the only ties she didn't wear it was the few times she was actually sat in her office, but then she had a phone plastered to her ear.

Both Gibbs and the Director watched as the team member with the camera pulled open the lid to the nearest box to reveal what looked to be a box full of Saco Defence M60's, another team member pulled one of the them out and checked it over before turning to the camera.

"It's Plastic Director" he stated softly "Kids toys" he summed up before placing it back in the box.

"Wait what's that?" another voice asked from behind the camera carrying member.

The scene turned and watched as the member lifted a note out addressed to NCIS, he tore the end open and slid the bit of paper out.

"Better luck next time NCIS" he read before looking at the camera.

"Damn It!" Jen cursed annoyed, she closed her eyes and placed her right hand gently against her forehead as she took a deep breath "Alright, good job Echo team, pack up and come home" she ordered slightly claimer, though the frustration could still be heard in her voice.

"Another dead end, Jen?" Gibbs asked as he walked to her side.

"He's always one step ahead of us Jethro" the director stated annoyed as she slipped the head set off "But he'll make a mistake sooner or later, and then La Grenouille will be out of luck" she stated retreating back to a seat behind her, "But I take it you didn't come here to talk about black market arms dealers, did you" she smiled knowingly at him as she sat.

"No," Gibbs smiled slightly as he moved to join her "Got a call from DiNozzo" he stated softly "Ohio State Prison is under the control of the DiNozzos, and there going after my senior field agent" he explained softly.

"So what do you need from me?" Jen asked looking at him, she knew he'd already set things in motion to protect Agent Todd, so there was no point in telling him what to do.

"I need order restored to that prison and for those two dirt bags to get what they deserve" Gibbs stated his smiled fading and a deadly serious look appearing on his face.

"I'll see what I can do" Jen said with a nod.

Gibbs gave a slight nod before getting up and walking back out of MTAC.

"I got it McGee" Ziva stated softly as she turned the corner and pulled up outside a small cafe, she lipped the car into park and stepped out into the harsh mind winter cold.

She shut the door, rubbed her hands together and quickly made a dash for the entrance of the small charming cafe, she pulled open the door, wishing she had brought glovers with her as the freezing metal handle burnt her bare skin, sliding inside she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pleasant warm air brush over her, she allowed it to warm her entire body before moving further in.

For a small cafe it was certainly busy, every table was taken and people sat in groups of three or more talking and laughing about their perfect little lives in the capital, Ziva walked towards the centre of the crowded cafe, her eyes scanning her surroundings, her ears listing for the familiar sound of her partners voice, she spotted a woman that looked a lot like Kate sat in the far corner, she was sat with her back to her and was sat alone, Ziva watched for a moment, if Kate was meant to be having dinner with her sister than she should be around also, she waited for a moment then decided that Kate's sister must be in the ladies room, powdering her noise, that is what they say is it not?

She moved across the cafe towards the woman that she suspected to be her partner.

"Kate?" she asked as she approached her.

She could now smell the very distinctive perfume Kate wore and was convinced it was her, her suspicions were rewarded when the woman turned to look at her.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" Kate asked with a friendly, but confused smile.

"Gibbs sent me, You are in Danger and we are to return to the office immediately" She replied with a slow steady tone, she was still trying to get her English to flow smoothly, she thought she was doing quite well, it was only the idioms that she suffered with really, and McGee seemed all to happy to correct her on those.

"Well Ziva I am A NCIS agent and a Ex Secret Service agent, I think I can take care of myself, and besides I'm in a very public and busy place, no one would try anything here" Kate pointed out happily as she flipped open her phone to see if Tony had tried t contact her.

Ziva smiled, she knew exactly what Kate was looking for, she had become more...girly, since she had started dating Ex NCIS Agent Antony DiNozzo, she always smiled at the mention of his name, had a dreamy look when reading an email he sent her, or text, and now spent more time on her appearance before going home to him, yes Antony DiNozzo was her Achilles heel, and he was the way she was going to get her back to the office.

"He also said that Tony had tried to Phone your office phone three times" Ziva lied sweetly.

Kate looked up at her, her eyes wide as they glazed over and the smile appeared on her face.

"My sister's in the bathroom, I can't just leave" Kate sighed.

"Why not leave her a note?" Ziva asked with a smile.

Kate gave a quick nod, as much as she loved her sister, and she did, she loved all her family, but this was Tony, the only man that has ever made her feel like she was truly special, the only Man that had stolen her heart as soon as she saw him, the only man she trusted with her heart.

Kate quickly scribbled an apology on a napkin and left a couple of twenty dollar bills and a promise to make it up to her someday, she slid the note and money to the opposite side of the table, stood up and slipped on her heavy black winter coat, wrapped her scarf around her neck and slid on her gloves before picking up her bag and turning to face Ziva.

"Lets go" she smiled as she headed for the door.

Ziva rolled her eyes before following her back out into the icy winds of the winter season, to think that the strong independent, hard working NCIS agent she had met when she joined the team two years back would melt at a name of a man, simply baffled her, it was like she was a whole new person.

Once both woman were in the car, Ziva flipped open her cell and dialled McGee's number as she pulled away, she didn't notice Kate hanging on for dear life, and if she did, it wouldn't of bothered her, not now at least, she was used to it, honestly, she thought her driving was good, but everyone else, including the fearless ex-marine Special Agent Gibbs, thought otherwise.

After the fifth ring she hung up, dialling Abby's number instead, the phone rang once and was answered, blaring techno music blasted down the phone and into her ear making the Mossad Office wince and pull away for a moment, Kate chuckled at the site, Only Abby could make Ziva have a reaction like that, listening to explosions and gun fire didn't affect the exotic looking woman, but a sudden blast of Abby's music would have her jumping out of her skin.

"Abby!" Ziva shouted over the techno sounds.

"Hey ZIVA, what Can I, Do for you?" Abby called happily as she lowered the volume of the tunes in the background.

"Tell McGee I Have Kate and we are on our way back now" Ziva stated with a relieved sigh.

"Can do my Exotic Assassin friend" Abby chirped energetically before hanging up.

Ziva sighed as she closed her phone and slid it back into her inside coat pocket, Americans are certainly...unique, she thought to herself as she continued to swerved between vehicles.

"McGee," Gibbs Called jogging back down the stairs towards the bull pen.

"Yeah Boss?" McGee replied looking up at the older man as he rounded the corner and stopped in front of him.

Gibbs stared at him for a second, his eyes brows raised in a "I'm waiting look" kind of look.

"What ya got?" he asked realising that the younger agent didn't know what he was silently asking him.

"Oh, err, well, using a number of Government satellites, which required a lot of very illegal hacking-" the young agent started to explain, but was cut off quickly by his boss.

"English and just the results McGee" Gibbs commanded softly as he walked around to join McGee behind his desk.

"Right, sorry boss," the young agent apologised quickly before continuing "I managed to find all the outgoing calls from the prison, and this number kept coming up" he explained as he brought up the number on the plasma.

"Who's it belong to?" Gibbs asked as he stood up and turned to look at the plasma.

"You're not going to like this Boss" McGee started nervously as he stood up and joined his boss in front of the massive plasma display.

**A/N: ****Ok, who do you think the number belongs to? All will be reviled in the next chapter Lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, A Massive, thank you to all that have taken the time to read our little bit of mad up fan fun, please do leave us a comment, and thanks again ;) **


	12. Actions and Reactions

**What If? Chapter Twelve:**

**Actions and Reactions:**

**A/N: **** so the next chapter will be the last for this story, and that may not be up for a while as Chris who is Reaper85 and my B/F was in a car accident and is laying in hospital now, so I want to be with him until he's out, which knowing him will be sooner than Doctors like, but as soon as he's out and fit we'll post the last chapter...errr good news is that the happy ending wins, so expect TATE fluff and happiness.**

**Big Thank you to all that have read our story, I know some of our spelling may be crap but thanks for sticking with us, I hope you have enjoyed the story, even if the spelling was awful and...Shit.**

**Thanks again, please do leave comments about your thoughts on the chapter or the story in general as we do love reading them.**

**Thank You all.**

**Don't own anything.**

As Tony pulled into the NCIS parking lot, the heavy, dark grey snow clouds above broke, spilling pure white snowflakes down onto the capital below, the sun had set, the temperature dropped and festive seasonal lights sparkled form every window, he pulled into an empty space near to the building's entrance, he slipped out and once again wished he had better protection from the bitter snow enhanced cold.

He'd driven all day, and most of the night, his cell had dyed half way through the drive which meant he was out of touch with Gibbs, he only stopped for gas, and even then he waited until he was driving on nothing but fumes before pulling up at a service station, he was completely drained both physically and emotionally, yet his mind and priority was still on getting to Kate.

He had used a payphone at the last service station to phone his former boss and father figure to ask him to keep Kate at the office until he turned up, Gibbs had of course said yes, but when he was about to tell him something important about the contact that had ruined Tonys life before and was now threatening Kate's, when Tony ran out of money and the call ended abruptly, other than for Gas, Tony hadn't stopped, he was tired, hungry, thirsty and desperate for the toilet, he shuffled as fast as his very fully and what felt like a peanut sized bladder would allow, towards the entrance of the office, he pulled the door open, hissing at how cold the handle was against his bare hand, he slid inside and felt the hot air wash over him, if it wasn't for the overwhelming need to use the head, he'd of stood there a moment longer to enjoy the warmth.

He shuffled forwards and saw Dave, the night guard, While Tony was an agent, he often returned to the office late at night to fill out all his paper work and to check McGee's and Kate's before putting them on Gibbs desk, he had also gotton to know both Night Guards very well.

He shuffled forwards to the distracted Guard and knocked on the counter making the elderly man look up, his face instantly paled and once again Tony was faced with the perfect impression of a fish, he rolled his eyes and gave a defeated sigh.

"Dave is Kate here?" he asked softly, but urgently.

The man behind the counter only managed to make a deep groan as his mouth flopped open and shut wordlessly.

"Just nod or shake your head ok," Tony sighed, but was rewarded with a soft nod of the old guards head "Awesome, now, is Kate still here?" he asked again more calmly, again the older man gave a soft nod, his eyes the widest Tony had ever seen, "Can I go up and see her, the whole team are expecting me" the former agent requested softly.

Dave was a veteran Guard, he knew exactly what visitors to the building had to do and go through in order to get a visitors pass, but tonight, at the sight of his dead friend, now stood in front of him, his mind went blank and he simply nodded again.

Tony smiled and shuffled forwards, through the gates, he thought about taking the stairs but opted for the life, due to the full bladder, he pressed the button to call the elevator and only had to wait for a second or two before the doors slid open with their standard "Bing!", he shuffled inside and pressed the button for his floor, the doors slid shut with their charming chime and the elevator started to hum as it ascended the shaft to its requested destination, fond memories of this elevator flooded back into Tonys mind as he stood and waited for the sliver cube to reach its floor, the good memories were closely followed by the bad, most being the head slaps he'd gotton in there.

In exactly twenty five seconds he had reached his floor, the doors slid open and gave their soft "Bing" signalling the end of the journey and allowing Tony to shuffle out, he looked across the silent and dimly lit squad room at the small boxed off area, he could see McGee and the woman that replaced him hard at work, he could also see the top of Gibbs head, he looked up at the balcony and saw Kate talking to a red head, his heart and body gave a massive relieved sigh, with the knowledge of Kate not only being alive, but safe too, with that knowledge he turned and shuffled towards the men's room.

Upon his return he allowed himself a few seconds to look around his old workplace, very little had changed, and for that he was grateful, the walls were still the warm shade of orange, the desks were all still stood in the same positions and the smell of pine disinfectant and lavender air freshener still remained, the only differences that he could see were a few more faces were crossed off the NCIS most wanted wall and there were Christmas decorations up, but then that wasn't really that different, he's had a number of Christmas's here with NCIS, he walked slowly back to his old work space a small proud smile on his face as he went, just as he approached the small divide closest to Kate's desk he saw her, she had just come down the stairs and was now walking towards him, her phone in hand as she checked again, he stopped right in her way and smiled, as she snorted in annoyance and snapped her head up to glare at him, her glare instantly dropping as she recognised her friend, her lover, her man.

"Tony" she gasped as she threw herself into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck as his snaked their way around her body, holding her closer to him as she held him like he was her only life line left.

He pulled back and cupped her face in his soft palms, looking her deep in the eyes, searching, something was wrong, he saw how grateful she was that he was there, he saw her happiness but there was something else, something bad, something that had hurt her somehow, he'd seen this look before, when she was forced to kill a innocent man, as Gibbs had said then, it was "suicide by cop", but that hadn't made her feel any better, all he wanted to do that day was hold her, let her cry into him, tell her it would be alright, that it wasn't her fault, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same about him back then, but now he could.

"What is it?" he asked softly looking deep into her soul through the windows that were her beautiful hazel eyes "What's happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern for her.

"We found out who the contact is" She whispered, her voice shaky.

Kate dropped his loving concerned gaze and stared down at her hands that rest gently against his chest, she felt ashamed, hurt and weak, she just wanted to lock herself away with Tony and cry, the knowledge that Tony wouldn't hesitate to wrap her in his strong arms and hold her until she was ready to face the world again made her feel worse, but also a little better.

"Katie?" Tony whispered dipping his head to try and make eye contact again.

Kate closed her eyes as a single tear ran down, Tony caught it straight away, brushing it away softly with his thumb before it had even reached her cheek.

Why was he being so loving, so caring, so perfect to her, she feared that as soon as he was informed who it was he'd run, leave her far behind, throw her heart to the floor and stamp on it until there was nothing but dust left.

"Kate, Sweetie" Tony breathed softly, the amount of worry and concern or the woman he loved evident in his tone as he pulled her into him again, he wrapped both his arms protectively around her as he gently hushed her as she began to cry.

The small circle patterns he was gently drawing lightly on her back calmed her and in a matter of minutes the tears were subsiding, slowly he turned them, walking both of them back to her desk, the rest of the team watched in silence, Gibbs watched with a proud smile as the man he had come to love as a son showed just how mature, selfless, and loving he could be, McGee watched in shock at how Tony DiNozzo could love someone, other than himself, so much and Ziva...well, Ziva just watched, intrigued if nothing else.

He gently sat Kate down in her chair and lowered himself before her, his hands placed softly in hers as he tried again to catch her eye, he leaned forwards and gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead before returning to his position in front of her.

"Kate, what's wrong? You can tell me, you can tell me anything you know that" he whispered softly as he gave her hands a gently loving squeeze.

Finally Kate allowed her watery eyes to make contact with his, she felt her heart splinter at the look of hurt and worry in the eyes of the man she loved, she took a long shaky breath and squeezed his hands nervously.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me" she whispered nervously, her voice shaky.

Tony smiled lovingly at her, she knew he'd never leave her, why would she ask something that she knew the answer to, it didn't matter either way, he took a small breath and with a true loving smile replied.

"I promise that I, Will never leave you Kate" he whispered.

Kate smiled slightly and gave a soft nod, before standing up, pulling Tony with her; she walked round her desk with Tony in tow and stopped in front of the plasma.

"McGee managed to trace all outgoing calls from the prison for the last two years," she started softly, a bit more confidently and defiantly more like Agent Todd as opposed to Katie Todd the woman she was when it was just her and Tony "He noticed a constant reoccurring number" she stated with a nod at McGee, who hit a few keys and made the number appear on the screen before them "Recognise it?" Kate asked turning to face Tony as Gibbs walked up behind him.

Tony looked at the number, it was defiantly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on where from, he squinted at it, hoping that the blurred vision of the digits would jog his memory but nothing came, just the senses that he should know it, that he did know it, he just didn't know how.

"Wanna a hint DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in his normal gruff tone from behind him, making Tony jump slightly.

"Yeah, please Boss" Tony answered nervously as he turned and looked at the smirking older man.

"You're dating her sister" he stated as he walked past them and scooped up the remote for the massive screen.

His eyes shot wide open, his mouth dropped and his brain stopped, for a second he forgot how to function, his lungs stopped his hands froze and his knees went week, he was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating for a second too, Kate's sister, she was the contact, it all made sense now, she had known of Tony for four years, she had heard about him form Kate when she would called her, then she had met him again as Chip, but why? Why would she be in "bed" with the two psychopathic murderous bastards that were his elders? What did they have on her, or what did she owe them? He staggered backwards a couple of feet and felt Kate let go of his hand, finally his eyelids blinked, snapping him from his thoughts, his eyes moved over to Kate and saw the look of fear in her eyes, slowly he closed his mouth and swallowed, he took a step towards her and took her hands in his again.

"So what do we do?" he asked softly, looking at her, but directing his rather stupid question at Gibbs.

"Bring her in" both Kate and Gibbs replied together.

Tony gave a soft nod.

"Are you going to be ok with this?" he asked the beautiful woman before him.

Kate looked up into his eyes, where she saw love and concern for her, her earlier thoughts that they would be over when he found out it was her family that had betrayed him, them, were suddenly proven wrong, god she felt stupid for doubting his love for her, she smiled and shrugged at his question.

"She was going to kidnap me, and kill you," she stated softly "that bitch isn't my sister, she's just another piece of trash that needs to be punished" Kate concluded sounding less confident than she would of liked.

Tony smiled and let go of her hands, he walked over to the tall black filing cabinet that was beside Ziva's desk...his old desk, he pulled open the bottom draw and stuck his hand inside, pulling out his old Baltimore PD Kevlar vest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs asked with an eyebrow raised as he watched his ex senior field agent slid the vest over his head and tighten it around his body.

"Going with you" Tony stated sliding the draw shut again.

Kate shared an amused look with McGee before they both turned to watch Gibbs walk back across to his desk.

"Get your gear!" he called to his four three agents as he pulled on his own vest.

Tony watched as his former boss open his top draw and pulled out an Id, badge and holstered weapon, he crossed the room and showed all three into Tony's chest.

"Good news and Bad new DiNozzo" he stated before turning and walking towards the elevators.

"What's the good news?" Tony called knowingly with a smile.

"You got your job back" Kate smiled as she slid her holstered Sig onto her belt and walked back to join him.

"The bad?" Tony smiled as they started after the oldest member of the team.

"You belong to Him, again" McGee answered with a smile as he and Ziva hurried past them and into the waiting silver box.

..................................................................................................................................................................

They took two cars to Lucy Todd's house; Tony rode with Kate and Gibbs, while McGee was left to hang on for dear life with Ziva.

Tony noticed Kate's happy mood start to slip, her smile had faded and a shameful hurt frown started to appear, he reached a hand back and gently rested it on her knee making Kate turn to him, she moved her hand under his and entwined their fingers with a soft, forced reassuring smile.

"You don't have to do this you know, you can just wait in the car and cover our six" he stated softly, missing the glare from Gibbs as he said it.

"I want to," Kate nodded softly "I have to know why she did it" she added with a distant look in her eyes.

Tony frowned slightly, he felt useless, he hated to see Kate so torn up but something that was clearly out of her control and felt useless to do anything about it, if there was a way he could of taken all her pain for her he would of, in an instant, but they were both only human, the only thing he could do was be there for her, especially now.

They pulled up in front of the small attached two bedroom house and slid out into the cold night air, Tony watched as Gibbs gave McGee and Ziva a wave, signalling them to move around back, the two agents, one looking more pale than the other because of the trip there, gave a nod and made their way through the small dark alley beside the property.

The remaining three agents moved up to the front door, Gibbs and Kate took up positions on either side of the dark brown wooden entrance, guns drawn while Tony stood before it, he lifted his hand and gently knocked against the cold wood.

They waited for a few seconds before they heard the shuffle of slippers on the wooden floor beyond, they heard the chain lock being disengaged and then someone call through the wooden obstacle.

"Who is it?" Came the familiar male voice.

"Ben, its Chip...Can I come in?" Tony called back softly, his voice shaking from the cold.

"Chip, It's like...half two in the morning" Ben moaned unlocking the catch and pulling open the door.

Tony quickly pulled his friend out and pressed him against the wall as Kate and Gibbs slid inside, he covered his mouth with his right hand and lifted his left index finger to his lips, Chip gave a shocked and confused nod.

"Is Lucy in there?" Tony whispered nodding towards the open door.

"Yeah, she's in bed why?" Ben asked completely lost.

"I'll explain later, just stay here and don't go inside until we come out" Tony stated softly and quickly.

Three shots were fired from inside, followed by a lot of shouting, Tony pulled his gun free and rushed into the house, his heart pounding, his mind begging that it wasn't Kate that had been shot, he cleared each room quickly on the ground floor and spotted McGee on the stairs, his gun pointing down the hall, he rushed up towards him, stopping on the opposite side of him.

"McGee, where's Kate?" he asked quickly.

"She's with Ziva, down there" McGee nodded towards the other end of the hall.

Tony gave a quick firm nod and turned, he rushed down the hall and into the small bathroom where Ziva was stood, her weapon raised pointing at the only closed door on the landing, he turned and looked back the way he'd come, noticing three bullet holes in the door at the far end of the hall he gave a relieved sigh.

"Where's Ben?" Kate asked from the bathtub on Tony's right, making him jump slightly, he clearly hadn't seen her.

"Outside waiting for us to come out" Tony replied in a whisper "Where's Gibbs?" he asked searching the dark hall for any sign of his Boss.

His answer came in the form of a quick flash from a flashlight in the doorway of the second bedroom, just to the left of the closed door; Tony gave a nod as he saw Gibbs point to the right side of the closed door.

Tony moved silently but quickly back up the small dark hall, stopping on the right of the bullet wounded door, he looked at Gibbs and started to slowly count to three, Gibbs gave a nod with each number that Tony mouthed, on three, Tony stepped back lifted his leg and kicked the door open, Gibbs swept past him and into the room, dropping onto his right knee and raising his SIG as he cleared the room, Tony wasn't far behind him moving to Gibbs's left, weapon raised as he searched his side of the room.

"Boss," He breathed as he slid his gun back into his holster.

Gibbs got up and stepped to Tony's side, his eyes following his newly reinstated senior field agents eye line.

"Outside, make sure Kate doesn't see this" he whispered as McGee and Ziva entered the room.

Tony gave a grateful nod and moved back out of the room, leaving his colleagues to start processing, the bloody and lifeless body of Lucy Maria Todd.

Kate rushed down the hall, her weapon drawn, she was just about to enter the room when Tony's right arm stopped her, she turned and looked up at him, her eyes silently asking the questions she didn't really want the answers too, Tony simply shook his head with an apologetic look.

"No," Kate breathed shocked.

"Kate don't" Tony whispered softly as the woman he loved started fighting against his hold to try and enter the room.

"No, she wouldn't" Kate stated angrily as she fought against him "She's a Christian like me, she wouldn't!" she stated as tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm Sorry Kate" Tony whispered as she gave up fighting and buried her head deep into his chest.

"No," Kate cried as Tonys arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively, lovingly as she wept.

...............................................................................................................................................................

Tony was sat back at his old desk come day break, Ziva had willingly give it up and moved to one of the smaller cubical just behind McGee, Ducky had been called to the scene and had finished the autopsy, Tony was filling out the last of his paper work as Gibbs explained what had happened and why to Ben, McGee sat numbly at his desk, Abby stood behinds him, gently hugging him reassuringly, while Ziva typed away at her computer.

Tony printed out the last sheet of paper and slid it into the Dark Blue NCIS folder before walking it over to Gibb's desk where he placed it on top of the growing pile.

He turned and let his eyes fall on Kate's empty desk; he let out a regretful sigh and ran a very tired hand through his hair.

"Go Home," Gibbs ordered softly as he walked back round the corner into the bullpen.

McGee, Ziva and Abby started to slowly pack up there things and get ready to leave, Tony turned and slowly started towards the stairway.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called just before he reached the door.

Tony turned and lifted both eyebrows at his boss.

"I don't need to see you or Kate tomorrow" he stated softly his eyes scanning the younger man for a reaction.

Tony simply nodded, turned and opened the door to the stairway, he descended the stairs slowly and opened the door at Autopsy, silently he walked through the automatic doors and over to the centre table, where Kate was stood looking down on the lifeless body of her sister, her left arm wrapped around her waist as he right hand held her sisters, he could see silent tears trickle down her cheeks as she stood silently.

"Hey," he whispered softly as he snaked an arm around her waist and gently placed a soft kiss into her temple.

"Why did she do it?" Kate whispered leaning back into Tony's warm protective embrace.

"She knew we were coming, knew she'd have to go to jail and would shame your family" Tony whispered softly as he moved his other arm around her.

"But why help them?" Kate asked turning to face her lover, her friend, her partner and man.

"I don't know sweetie" Tony breathed looking her in her big beautiful watery eyes, he slid his hands up to cradle her face, his thumbs gently wiping away the falling tears "But I'll find out...we'll find out" he whispered softly "together."

Kate gave a soft nod and buried her face in his chest, his arms wrapping around her again as she wept openly for her sister.

**A/N: ****there you have it, the chapter before the end, as I said I don't know how long it will be until we post the last chapter, Hope you enjoyed reading this bit of work, we are grateful for your time and hope that we hadn't just wasted it.**

**Thanks Again.**


	13. What the future holds

**What If?**

**What the future holds:**

**A/N: ****So Sorry that it has taken me this long to put this last chapter up, life just got in the way.**

**So this is a very short chapter and the final chapter of this story, Abs asks me to tell you all that she will be posting the new chapter of "the real man across the bull pen" as soon as she can.**

**So i hope you enjoy this chapter, and a big THANK YOU! To all that have read and reviewed, you guys are AWSOME!**

**We don't own anything.**

The past week had been nothing short of manic, within three days of Lucy Todd's suicide Director Sheppard had assembled a joint agency strike force, consisting of the FBI, the CIA, Local PD and of course headed up by NCIS, Much to Fornell's displeasure, the task force was under the watchful and commanding eye of Gibbs, there assignment was to re-take Ohio State Prison, arresting all inside.

Despite Gibbs very verbal objections, both Tony and Kate were on the team, they both wanted answers and Tony wanted closure, he wanted to see that chapter of his life, the only chapter that truly stopped him from having everything he had ever wanted, closed and burnt, Gibbs had assigned Ziva to Kate and himself to Tony.

At exactly three thirty Am Monday morning, the strike force assembled outside the massive overbearing prison facility, the temperature was bitterly cold, fresh crisp snow fell from the dark heavy clouds above and the whole area was eerily silent.

At Three thirty two Am, they moved in, the fire fight was short, but bloody, the DiNozzos had suspected they would come, so had everyone assemble barricades at each major hall, doorway, and stairs, after a few minutes of gun fighting, all the armed convicts and guards were either dead or dying, the once dark, gothic like corridors and rooms, now supported blood sprayed walls and doors.

Tony lead a Small group of SWAT, FBI and NCIS agents to where he knew the two head's of this...criminal empire, would be waiting, he felt the same fear and apprehension start to fill him as he marched down the dimly lit corridors, through the massive doors and past the demonic looking Angel statues, only this time, he wasn't gripping his cell, wishing it was Kate, he was actually holding Kate's hand, and that eased the fear just enough for him to focus on what needed to be done.

The once guarded door that lead to his elders now stood guard less, all the agents drew their guns and moved through, making sure to secure every dimly lit corner, checking under each bit of furniture that a human body could fit under, until finally, they found the two old men.

Tony and Kate spent the best part of six hours trying to get answers to their questions, but the two old men refused to say anything, both holding firm that if they kept their mouth shut, then they couldn't do anything but move them to another prison where they'd simply start again, they were however, very, very wrong.

With the overwhelming evidence against them, and nearly every convict, guard, and prison personnel all pointing their fingers at them, meant that there life sentence had just been moved up to the death sentence.

Now, with three days till Christmas, Catlin Todd lay propped up in their bed, her eyes watching with a small proud, loving smile as the man she loved, slept peacefully beside her, she watched his chest rise and fall silently, watched as he smiled softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, watched as the start of her dream life began.

Kate blinked slowly, and within that fraction of a second that her eyes were closed, she saw her future, saw what she wanted and what was within reach now, saw what she had only a few months ago, thought she would never have.

She saw them, Tony and herself, stood facing one another at the altar, she wore a beautiful strapless white dress, and he...well Tony wore a black suit, it was as though she was in the front row, watching her own wedding, her dream wedding, she watched herself lean forwards to allow her husband to lift the veil from her face, and then slowly they kissed, there first kiss as husband and wife.

As the church burst to life, people jumping from there seated positions to standing ones as they cheered and applauded them, she lost sight, when her view was unblocked she found herself looking down on a very heavily pregnant Kate Todd-DiNozzo, she saw her husband walk in, drop his bag by the door and moved over to her with a proud loving smile on his face, she saw him drop down and take her bare feet into his lap where he stared to rub and massage them, again she watched as they shared a tender loving kiss before the pregnant version of herself pulled Tony back so she could talk to him about his day.

Next she was watching herself give birth, Tony was there, by her side, his hand in hers as she screamed through the pain of pushing out the little life she had carried within her for the last nine months, she watched as he reassured her, told her just how much he loved her, cherished her and was proud not only to know her, but be the man that she had chosen to spend her life with, start a family with, then, she heard it, a high pitched scream, the whole room fell silent suddenly as a nurse lifted their new baby daughter into sight, she watched as the nurse lowered the beautiful bundle of joy into her arms and then...then she saw Tony cry, not of fear or pain, but of happiness.

Years seemed to have flown by as she watched herself and Tony watching their daughter graduate from high school, her heart swelling as she noticed another little bundle held in her arms, two children, two beautiful children and her best friend, partner, lover and soul mate as her husband, life, if it turned out that way, and she hoped to GOD it did, would be nothing short of perfect.

When Kate opened her eyes she found herself looking deep into the concerned green eyes of her boyfriend, he gently extended a hand and cupped her cheek as his thumb softly wiped away a few of the falling tears, she hadn't noticed the tears, but then after seeing the future that she wanted in such a vivid vision, she couldn't help but shed a few tears.

"Hey," Tony whispered, his voice fully of concern "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up and pulled her into him.

"Nothing" Kate smiled as she happily cuddled into his solid chest "I'm just...I'm so happy" she admitted with a soft sigh.

Tony smiled and turned his head, he placed a soft, loving kiss on the top of her head.

"So am I Sweetie" he admitted happily as he cuddled into her.

"Tony," Kate whispered softly as she lazily drew a figure eight on his chest.

"Yeah?" he replied looking down at her with a small smile.

"I love you" she whispered shyly.

Tony placed another kiss to her head, his arm that lay around her shoulders, pulling her gently closer to him.

"I love you too Kate," he whispered back "So much"

The rest of the day was spent just how Kate liked it, Cuddled up under a blanket on the sofa in the living room, the open fire roaring, the lights on the tree aglow, the beautifully wrapped gifts under it reflecting their colours and one of Tonys many Christmas movies on the stupidly large wall mounted plasma TV, she wasn't sure what the future held, she prayed and hoped for the one she had seen that morning, but for now, right now, life for her, for them, was perfect.

**A/N: ****there you go, the last chapter in the story of What If, I really hope you liked it, and once again would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read it, so, THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
